Unsender
by Ghostring
Summary: Hola Harry. ¿Cómo estás? ... ¿Ya te dije que te amo? SLASH Harry x Sirius. Terminado
1. Sólo un deseo

**[ Unsender ]**

_Sirius/Harry (Slash)._   
_Tú, homofóbico, entérate de una vez que no hay nada aquí para ti._   
******************   
**_Carta Primera-_**_ Sólo un deseo._

Los días calurosos del verano transcurrían lentamente en el número 4 de Privet Drive. El sol que derretía los neumáticos del los automóviles creaba un asqueroso ambiente de sopor para los habitantes de Surrey, y la larga sequía que se había posado sobre el condado comenzaba a hacer estragos. 

Nuevamente se había prohibido utilizar mangueras tanto para lavar los autos como para bañarse o regar los jardines, razón principal por la que el tan bien cuidado césped de los Dursley comenzaba a ponerse amarillento. El tío Vernon estaba demasiado agotado y acalorado como para ocuparse de regar de forma manual, y ni siquiera él podía ser lo suficientemente bestia como para echar afuera a su sobrino y encargarle de hacer aquellas labores pesadas. 

Era por lo mismo que Harry Potter se encontraba echado sobre su cama, dentro de su pieza, deseando que un poco de brisa fresca entrase por su ventana para refrescarle el rostro. 

No tenía puestas las gafas y vestía, como siempre, uno de los tantos trapos viejos y holgados de Duddley, que en aquel momento le venían bastante bien. La vieja camiseta de tela de algodón no apretada al cuerpo le ayudaba a soportar un poco más el calor, y los jeans agujerados soplaban un poco de aire hacia adentro de sus rodillas cada vez que caminaba. 

Sólo que ahora, extendido en su cama, no había brisas que recibir, ni deseos de caminar. 

Pasaban ya de las 3 de la tarde, y para Harry el haber despertado desde las 9 de la mañana para alcanzar un poco de desayuno significaba poco más que un infierno. Las 7 horas que habían pasado desde ese momento transcurrían para él muchísimo más despacio que para la mayoría de los mortales, y era peor porque él ni siquiera deseaba con entusiasmo el siguiente día, o la noche, o cualquier momento en particular. 

Lo único que Harry podría desear en un momento como aquel, era que Lord Voldemort viniese hasta él y le cortase el cuello... 

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, su sufrimiento desapareciera en aquel instante. Tal vez se desvanecería poco a poco, conforme la sangre abandonara su cuerpo, y finalmente podría volver a ser feliz. Finalmente, después de días enteros agonizando por su partida, Harry Potter volvería a estar con _él_, con la única persona a la que realmente quería en el mundo, para pasar la eternidad a su lado. 

Tal vez así podría volver a verlo, tal vez finalmente podría volver a estar con Sirius... 

Sirius Black había sido para Harry el ideal de figura paterna durante el poco tiempo que lo conoció. A los ojos de Harry, un hombre gentil, valiente, atractivo, simpático, bromista, protector, generoso, sentimental, cariñoso, y en todos los aspectos, simplemente _perfecto_. 

Harry lo quería demasiado. 

Él fue esa susodicha figura paterna que Harry nunca antes tuvo, y, aunque solamente pudo conocerle durante tres años, -realmente ni eso- aunque no hubiesen podido convivir ni siquiera por un mes completo ellos dos _solos_, Harry sabía que lo quería y eso era todo. Sabía que Sirius había sido esa persona a la que siempre deseaba tener a su lado, con y por el cual se sentía capaz de hacer frente a todo, a quien podía confiarle cualquier secreto y por quien podría hacer cualquier cosa. 

No era lo mismo con Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que también fue amigo de su padre, aunque incluso le conociera más a él que al mismo Sirius. Era sólo que Lupin no tenía aquel _no sé qué_ que le hacía asquerosamente necesario, cosa que Sirius desprendía en abundancia. No era tampoco lo mismo con Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, ni con Hermione Granger, la mejor de sus amigas. Tampoco lo era con la señora Weasley, que lo quería como a un hijo, y ni siquiera con Albus Dumbledore, una de las pocas personas que se habían preocupado por él en el mundo. 

No; lo que sentía por Sirius era completamente diferente. Era una necesidad y un cariño especiales; una sensación de poder confiarle todos sus secretos, todos sus problemas, lo que le molestaba y lo que le gustaba de la vida y cómo se sentía por tal y cuál cosa, y saber que Sirius jamás iba a traicionarlo. 

Era una persona a la que necesitaba por encima de cualquier cosa o individuo, y sabía que él siempre iba a estar ahí para él, para escucharlo y protegerlo de cualquiera que deseara lastimarlo. 

Era necesidad, simple necesidad. Tal vez enfermiza, tal vez no. Pero lo único cierto era que lo necesitaba... 

Harry sabía perfectamente que lo que sentía por Sirius Black iba más allá de los estándares de lo que un ahijado puede y **debe** sentir por su padrino, pero sus sentimientos eran algo que se habían desbocado dentro de su pecho, y a los que ya no podría detener. 

Harry lo amaba. Amaba a Sirius con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Y era por eso mismo que le había dolido tanto cuando él se fue... 

Le había roto el corazón; todas sus ilusiones, todos sus sueños, sus planes futuros de poder algún día llegar a vivir con Sirius, ellos dos _solos_ en alguna casa perdida en el medio de la nada. Todo aquello tirado a la basura en el justo momento en el que la infeliz de Bellatrix Lestrange se enfrentase con él. Todo perdido, todo destrozado. Y aunque Bellatrix había sido la víctima de su primera maldición imperdonable, Harry no podía sentirse ni remotamente feliz nunca más. 

Ni siquiera cuando Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, los gemelos Weasley, Hagrid, Lupin y su nueva amiga Tonks le hubiesen enviado un montón de lechuzas a casa el día de su cumpleaños, se había sentido mejor. No, porque la escueta letra apresurada de su Padfoot no había figurado entre ellas. No, porque ningún pájaro tropical había entrado por su ventana, llevándole noticias de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. Por lo tanto, ni siquiera el pastel casero de la señora Weasley pudo animarle esta vez... 

Incluso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la visita de las lechuzas le había molestado. A él nunca antes le había enfadado una lechuza, ya que siempre la llegada de una de ellas significaba la llegada de una carta, pero últimamente las cartas no le interesaban en lo mínimo. No le interesaba saber nada acerca del mundo exterior, porque lo cierto era que estaba enfadado con el mundo. Estaba enfurruñado con todos aquellos que se decían sus amigos, pero que no habían hecho nada para evitarle aquel sufrimiento. Que ni siquiera habían querido ir a ayudar a Sirius después de que hubiese caído, cuando él bien pudo haber estado vivo y con necesidad de atención médica. Los infelices que tuvieron, _todos_, que vivir mientras que Sirius había caído.. 

¿Por qué sólo él? ¿¿Por qué sólo Sirius?? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerle sufrir? ¿¿Por qué él, como todos los chicos normales y de su edad, no podía ser feliz?? ¿Por qué no tenía permitido amar a nadie? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué sólo Sirius? ¿Por qué no _él también_? 

Ni siquiera le había podido decir lo que sentía por él... Las dudas respecto a si lo que Sirius Black había sentido por él había sido algo más que simple cariño paternal le asaltaban constantemente, haciéndolo titubear. Pensando en que tal vez, muy probablemente, Sirius no le devolviese los sentimientos -¡Era sólo un niño! ¡¡Era su ahijado!!-; en que Sirius se alejara de él para siempre y en que lo perdería, Harry nunca se lo dijo. Había guardado sus sentimientos sólo para él, y ahora que Padfoot se había ido, nunca más podría decírselo... Sirius jamás se enteraría de lo que Harry Potter había sentido por él, y que aquello le carcomería las entrañas hasta consumirlo totalmente. Sirius nunca lo sabría, y el amor de Harry se marchitaría, como se marchitan todas las cosas a las que nunca se les da uso... 

Las lágrimas emborronaron su visión y cerró los ojos, apretando el rostro entre la almohada vieja que tenía bajo su cabeza. No sentía deseos de llorar; no quería volver a llorar nunca más, pero... Sirius no estaba con él; Sirius se había marchado para siempre, sin importarle si lo dejaba solo y con el corazón hecho pedazos, así que ahora no podía hacer nada más que llorar... 

Lo único que quería; lo único que quería en aquel momento era desvanecerse y no regresar hasta que estuviese nuevamente al lado de Sirius. 

El sueño y el sopor del verano fueron más fuertes que él y sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco. 

****************** 

Apretó los párpados fuertemente, enfadado. 

Tenía mucho sueño; se sentía agotado, como si hubiese corrido o trabajado durante horas, y solamente deseaba dormir, pero el maldito golpeteo en su ventana no le dejaba en paz. Retumbaba por toda la habitación, taladrándole los oídos, y por más que Harry se retorciera en la cama y se cubriese la cabeza, éste no pensaba cesar. Finalmente, irritado, se sentó sobre el colchón y buscó sus gafas en la mesita de noche. 

Una enorme lechuza parda se encontraba posada afuera de la ventana, entre la oscuridad de la noche, golpeando el vidrio con el pico y con un rollo de pergamino atado a su pata izquierda. Los penetrantes ojos ambarinos observaban con fijeza todo alrededor, y batía las alas elegantemente, desesperada. Cuando Harry abrió la ventana, entró volando rápidamente a la pieza, dejó caer el rollo sobre la cama, y después se posó sobre la percha vacía de Hedwig, que ahora debía de estar cazando por ahí. 

Harry observó de reojo al animal, el cual le devolvió una mirada retadora, y luego regresó la vista hacia su cama, en donde el trozo de pergamino descansaba, previamente sellado con cera caliente y con su nombre escrito en clara caligrafía azul oscuro. Un azul oscuro que le recordaba a Sirius... Sacudió la cabeza, incómodo, y tomó la carta entre sus manos. 

_Mr. Harry James Potter._   
_La vieja habitación de juguetes._   
_Privet Drive #4._   
_Surrey_. 

Harry pensó en Minerva McGonagall, su profesora de Transfiguraciones y la única que se empeñaba en ser lo suficientemente específica como para que los búhos no se perdieran en su camino hacia Harry. Sin embargo, aquella letra ni era la de la profesora McGonagall, ni el sello que tenía era el de Hogwarts. Más bien era una curiosa letra desconocida, y el sello era una simple plasta azul de cera que Harry no se demoró en desprender. 

No tenía el más mínimo interés en el contenido de aquella carta, pero la lechuza permanecía ahí parada, esperando -obviamente- por una respuesta, y Harry no tuvo mucha elección. Desplegó el papel y jadeó. 

La única línea escrita dentro del viejo pergamino marrón decía _Hola Harry_. Lo demás era sólo papel. 

Confundido, volteó el pergamino, esperando encontrar algún otro mensaje, pero no encontró nada más, salvo la dirección de sí mismo. Ni siquiera un remitente, ni siquiera algún indicio que pudiese decirle de quién pudiese ser aquella carta. 

Por un momento, la horrible idea de que Voldemort hubiese decidido contactarle por medio de aquella carta cruzó por su cabeza, pero la sacudió fuertemente, tratando de descartar la idea. No. Si Voldemort hubiese colocado alguna especie de hechizo en el papel, o si tan sólo la lechuza hubiese estado en contacto con la magia oscura, las poderosas barreras que actuaban sobre la casa de los Dursley se hubiesen activado y hubiese muerto en el intento. Pero no. La lechuza había entrado y la carta con ella, y Harry Potter creyó ser víctima de alguna broma. Arrugando el papel, lo tiró hacia el bote de la basura que había en una esquina y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama. 

Escuchó un aleteo sobre su cabeza, y, volviendo la mirada, pudo ver que aquella lechuza se había parado sobre la cama y ahora lo observaba fija y acusadoramente con sus brillantes ojos dorados. 

Bufando, Harry se incorporó y buscó papel y pluma dentro de sus cosas de Hogwarts. Garabateó un escueto _Hola. ¿Quién eres?_, enrolló el pergamino, lo selló y lo ató a la pata del ave, la cual, tras morder suavemente el dedo índice del chico con el pico y ulular, dio un brinquito sobre la cama, se dio la media vuelta, y emprendió el vuelo. 

Harry se quedó un rato, mirando por la ventana. Aquella lechuza tenía algo que le hacía sentirse inquieto, y el hecho de haber recibido una _carta_ tan.. extraña, solamente le ayudaba a aumentar su inquietud. Pensó en escribir a alguien para comunicarle tan curioso suceso, pero la única persona que vino a su cabeza fue _él_... Arrojando el bote de tinta al suelo violentamente, se tiró sobre la cama y cerró fuertemente los ojos. 

No quería seguir pensando en Sirius. Ya no más. 

****************** 

**Notas del autor:** Lean **For Sirius**, en Harry/Sirius (Romance) en inglés (jeje, no recuerdo el nombre del autor, sorry..) y díganme copiona. No es una traducción, es un fanfic independiente con el mismo tema -cartas-, pero con perversas mentes creativas diferentes que le darán giros extraños y diversos -además de que sólo ha escrito los 3 primeros capítulos, así que no sé en que pensará terminarlo aquella persona-. ¿Qué más? Tal vez _muchas_ cosas no concuerden con el libro, pero resulta que a Ed le ha dado flojera leerlo todo en inglés y por lo tanto solamente se sabe las pocas cosas que ha entendido por los pocos párrafos que ha leído y lo que le han contado :P Por cierto que éste fanfic ya está terminado, así que me disculpo si no puedo acceder a peticiones o sugerencias. ¡Igual, un review, please! 

**Ed**


	2. Ween

**[ Unsender ]**

_Sirius/Harry (Slash)._   
_Tú, homofóbico, entérate de una vez que no hay nada aquí para ti._   
******************   
**_Carta Segunda-_** _Ween._

Nuevamente, dos veces en un mismo intento, el sueño de Harry Potter se había visto interrumpido. Esta vez, tía Petunia había golpeado fuertemente durante 5 veces la puerta de la habitación de Harry, para que bajase a almorzar. Pasarían de las 8:30 de la mañana, cosa que Harry pudo comprobar al mirar en el reloj que había en su mesita. Su estómago le pedía alimento a gritos, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse, así que simplemente se acurrucó una vez más dentro de las mantas y gimió. La tía Petunia volvió a golpear la puerta. 

"¡¡Levántate, muchacho, si quieres comer algo!!", y después sus pasos se alejaron con destino a la habitación de Duddley. 

Harry rió por lo bajo al escuchar los gritos de Duddley y los gimoteos de su tía. Todavía no podía comprender cómo la tía Petunia podía insistir en tratar de levantar temprano a su hijo, si tarde o temprano terminaba dejándole dormir hasta las 12 del día y llevándole el desayuno a la habitación. Y no era que a Harry le molestara que a él no le dejasen dormir un poco más, sino que Duddley podía tomar helado o gelatina junto con el almuerzo, y él apenas si podía tragarse dos tostadas secas. 

Pero esa era su suerte y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sus tíos nunca lo habían querido como al sobrino que era, y lo trataban más bien como un vil elfo doméstico. Incluso tal vez hasta a ellos los trataban mejor. Pero Harry sabía que no sería así siempre. Solamente le faltaba _un_ asqueroso verano más qué pasar en casa de sus tíos después de éste, y entonces nunca más tendría que volver a verlos; él lo sabía bien, y sabía que su familia lo sabía también. Que pedían todas las noches porque los días transcurrieran más rápido y pudiesen deshacerse de él más pronto y que el día en que se marchara ellos serían tanto o más felices incluso que él. Pero no le dolía. Nunca había considerado a esas personas como su familia, aunque sinceramente les agradecía por haberlo criado desde bebé, pero le daba gusto el hecho de que no tendría que verlos nunca más dentro de muy poco. Sabía que eso sería lo mejor para todos, y sabía también que, si los deseos de sus padres hubiesen sido cumplidos tal y cómo ellos deseaban, al lado de Sirius aquello no hubiese sido así... 

Se ruborizó ligeramente y frotó sus ojos con el puño, enfadado. No podía dejar pasar ni siquiera los primeros 5 minutos del día antes de que algún pensamiento con Sirius Black le asaltara, y eso realmente le fastidiaba. No porque le molestara pensar en él, sino porque sabía que al hacerlo lo único que lograba era lastimarse a sí mismo, y debía recordarse constantemente que a Sirius no le hubiese gustado verle sufrir así, y mucho menos por _su_ culpa. 

Es sólo que era tan difícil... 

Aspiró profundamente, se golpeó las manos contra los costados de las piernas, y abrió la puerta de su habitación, sin molestarse siquiera en cambiarse de ropa o tratar de peinarse. Igual, para el caso que aquellas personas le hacían... 

****************** 

El almuerzo no había estado tan mal después de todo. En su afán por demostrar -y presumir- a todo el mundo que había aprendido a cocinar sushi, tía Petunia había servido la suficiente cantidad de alimento en los tres platos como para que incluso Duddley reventara, antes de salir corriendo de la cocina a ir a invitar a los vecinos. Claro que el sushi no había sido muy de su agrado. La carne cruda se le pegaba en los dientes como gomas de dulce y el olor a pescado crudo le había mareado[1], pero por lo menos el arroz y las legumbres habían estado decentes. 

Ahora se encontraba sentado en la misma banca vieja y observando el mismo seto que hacía 4 años, mientras sus pensamientos volaban. Pensaba en Ron y Hermione, y si en finalmente ese año concretarían. Pensaba en quién sería el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch. En si estaría listo para sus NEWTS (Extasis). En qué demonios estaría haciendo Voldemort. Pero sobre todo, y como siempre, pensaba en Sirius y en cómo sería su vida si él estuviese ahí... En que seguramente su inocencia hubiese podido ser probada ese año, o por lo menos hubiese recibido una carta de felicitación más en su cumpleaños, y que no se sentiría tan vacío. En cómo hubiese sido todo de no haber sido tan cobarde y haberse sincerado con él mientras estuvieron en La Vieja y Honorable Casa de Black durante el año anterior, y que él le hubiese correspondido.. Le gustaba pensar eso. Que Sirius le diría que también lo amaba y después todo sería de color de rosa... Aunque sabía que realmente no pudo haber sido así. Las cosas siempre suceden por algo. Y ahora lo único que tenía de Sirius eran su adorada Firebolt y aquel extraño espejo que había tratado de utilizar tantas veces, sin resultado alguno, además de los recuerdos y sentimientos que siempre iba a guardar de y para él. 

Suspiró profundamente y escuchó un aleteo por encima de su cabeza. Levantó la mirada, asustado, y pudo ver la figura oscura de una lechuza arrastrarse hasta su ventana en la segunda planta. Era la lechuza de la tarde anterior, estaba seguro de eso, y también estaba seguro de que aquella persona, fuese quien fuese, le había escrito nuevamente. 

Se puso de pie con un salto y se apresuró al interior de la casa, intrigado. Y no porque le interesara mucho el recibir correo o saber qué le decían, sino porque le parecía extraño aquello y quería descubrir al bromista, ya que en aquel momento el humor de diablos de Harry no estaba dispuesto a soportar una broma pesada de aquel tipo. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y abrió su puerta de un golpe, azotándola contra la pared. 

La lechuza saltó sobre su cama, asustada, y lo miró con sus sorprendidos y redondos ojos ambarinos, antes de ulular, molesta. 

Harry la ignoró y caminó hacia ella, para encontrarse con un trozo de pergamino enrollado y atado a la pata de la lechuza. Lo soltó con un sólo movimiento de sus dedos, y la lechuza aleteó algunos centímetros hacia atrás. Leyó. 

_'Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has comido bien? ¿Te sientes bien? No estés triste. Y por cierto; ella es Ween_[2]_, trátala bien porque suele enfadarse con facilidad.'_

El muchacho frunció el seño, completamente desconcertado. Levantó ligeramente sus ojos verdes hacia la lechuza que ululaba orgullosa sobre su cama, y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Quién demonios podría ser la persona que se divertía con él enviándole notas de ese tipo? Ni siquiera había respondido a su pregunta, y él no estaba de humor. Cualquiera en el mundo mágico, lo suficientemente apegado a él, debería saber por lo que estaba pasando y le parecía de muy mal gusto el que se estuviesen burlando de él enviando cosas de aquel tipo, en un momento en que no deseaba mas que alejarse de todo y de todos. 

Gruñó algo ininteligible, dispuesto a no responder a esa nueva nota, pero Ween ululó nuevamente, batiendo las alas y saltando sobre la cama. 

Harry la miró fijamente, comenzando a ponerse histérico. 

"¡No voy a responder esta vez, ¿Escuchaste?! ¡No hasta que tu _amo_, _ama_ o lo que sea se digne a decirme quién rayos es para que yo pueda pedirle que me deje en paz! ¡¡Ahora lárgate, vete!!", gruñó, asustándola con una mano. 

Pero Ween levantó el vuelo y se posó sobre su cabeza, fuera de quicio. Picoteó fuertemente la cabeza de cabello revuelto del chico, agitando fuertemente las alas y aferrándose a su cabello y piel con las garras. Harry gimió, asustado y adolorido, y cayó pesadamente sobre la cama, en donde Ween volvió a echarse. 

"¡¿Qué es ese escándalo, Potter?!", la voz de tío Vernon llegó desde la planta baja, como un rugido. "¡Como me entere de que estás haciendo tus anormalidades y te juro que te irá muy mal!" 

Harry no respondió. Jaló a la lechuza por un ala y la arrastró hacia la ventana, entre un escándalo de batir de alas, chillidos y plumas. El ave cayó afuera, en el aire, y Harry cerró la ventana frente a ella, luego regresó al interior de su habitación, volvió a tomar el papel amarillento y a releer la escritura de color azul, tratando de reconocer la letra. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, absorto en tratar de encontrar alguna explicación o algún culpable, y ahí se quedó, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse suavemente. 

Despertó cuando ya había oscurecido nuevamente y miró por la ventana. Los brillantes y orgullosos ojos ambarinos le devolvieron la mirada, iracundos. Harry dio un respingo, sorprendido. Ween, la lechuza de fuera quien fuese, continuaba ahí, parada en el alféizar de la ventana y aparentemente esperando por una respuesta. Para Harry no fue difícil imaginar que así debió verse Hedwig cuando él la había enviado, un año atrás, a pedir información y a no volver sin ella a como diese lugar.. Y estaba seguro de que a esa pobre lechuza le habían entregado las mismas instrucciones, razón por la cual no iba a marcharse hasta que él se dignara a responder. 

Irritado y hambriento, se incorporó sobre la cama y buscó un frasco nuevo de tinta -el anterior lo había roto la tarde pasada-, una pluma y un trozo de pergamino. Se apoyó sobre la portada de su libro de Encantamientos, y escribió: 

_'Dentro de lo que cabe estoy bien, gracias. No, no he comido bien y me siento de la fregada. Mi estado de ánimo no creo que te interese, pero si sigues molestando, ten por seguro que me pondré irritable muy pronto. No estoy de ánimos para bromas pesadas, ¿Sabes? Acaba de morir alguien a quien quería mucho y no tengo humor para seguirte el juego. Déjame en paz, y por favor, no alimentes tan bien a tu lechuza, que por poco y me saca los ojos.'_

Releyó su nota apresurada, rota en algunas partes por la presión con la que sostuvo la pluma; con algunos ligeros manchones, desordenada y en pocas palabras, un mensaje que había sido escrito sin ánimos o con mucha prisa. La selló, abrió la ventana, y con un brusco movimiento la ató a la pata de Ween, la cual lo miró con enfado y salió volando sin despedirse de él, hasta perderse en el negro horizonte. 

Fue entonces que Harry se preguntó en dónde estaría Hedwig. Hacía más de una semana que no la veía y lo más probable era que estuviera de cacería, por lo que no se preocupaba, pero... En realidad le deprimía mucho estar solo.. Pensó en escribir a Ron o Hermione, pero luego recordó que no tenía ninguna lechuza para utilizar, por lo que decidió ir a darse un baño. Era mejor que se refrescara antes de que rompiese algo o hiciera alguna cosa que lamentara más tarde. Agachándose, buscó dentro del compartimiento de su ropa y extrajo una camiseta negra y unos pantalones ligeramente gastados... de su talla. Se estremeció un poco y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de evitar el tener que volver a ponerse a llorar otra vez. 

Aquél había sido uno de los pocos regalos que recibió de Sirius mientras estaban en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix durante el año anterior. Él había dicho que no podía creer la clase de ropa que estaba usando y que de su cuenta corría que desde ese momento comenzara a tener ropa -aunque fuese muggle- nueva. Dijo que cuando le indultaran y pudiesen ir a vivir juntos, le compraría todo un guardarropa nuevo de túnicas y todo lo que quisiera, pero... Mejor no pensar en eso. 

****************** 

Había pasado por lo menos una hora completa en la tina. Eran las 8 y los Dursley se encontraban viendo su serie continua de 3 programas favoritos de fin de semana, y no se despegarían de la televisión por lo menos dentro de otras dos horas más, por lo que ninguno notó la ausencia de Harry. 

Y no que recordaran a menudo que él vivía con ellos. 

Salió del baño, vestido con los pantalones de mezclilla a la medida, la camiseta holgada -no tanto, había sido de Duddley cuando éste tenía 8..-, sin zapatos y frotándose la cabeza con una vieja toalla de color marrón. Llevaba los anteojos colgados del cuello de la camiseta y los zapatos en la mano izquierda. 

Dejando descansar la toalla sobre su cabeza despeinada -más que de costumbre-, abrió la puerta de su habitación con un chirrido. 

Por poco y se cae al encontrarse con aquellos ojos dorados, que lo miraron con enfado, como reprochándole por haberse demorado tanto. Entró de prisa a la habitación y cerró la puerta, mientras se colocaba los anteojos sobre la nariz y azotaba los zapatos sobre el suelo. Luego observó fijamente a Ween, quien lo observó también por un momento, antes de inclinar ligeramente la cabeza y extender una pata, en donde un trozo gastado del mismo pergamino iba atado. 

'¿Es que nunca va a rendirse éste infeliz?', pensó, irritado. Dejó la toalla sobre una silla y se sentó en la cama, junto a la lechuza, quien batió sus alas suavemente, para no perder el equilibro y caer. Harry soltó la nota de la pata del ave y la desplegó. 

Su rostro tomó un interesante tono de carmín. 

Nuevamente la nota había sido elaborada en un instante, con una sola línea que solamente alcanzó a sacarle todos los colores del rostro a Harry, entre un mar de desconcierto. En el centro de la hoja, había una simple frase: 

_'Tú lo amabas, ¿Verdad?'_

Y por un instante, dentro de su cabeza, el nombre de su padrino salió a flote como impulsado por los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Miró a la lechuza, como si ella pudiese explicarle todo, y buscó de prisa la pluma y el tintero que había utilizado antes. Luego, sin detenerse a romper más pergamino, escribió ahí mismo, debajo de aquella frase, con letra borrosa en una mano que temblaba por los nervios. 

_'¿A quién?'_

La ató a la pata de la lechuza y prácticamente la echó de su cuarto, ante un ulular molesto de parte de esta. Se quedó parado ahí, junto a la ventana, viéndola desaparecer a la distancia, y deseando con todas las fuerzas de su alma que se diese prisa. Necesitaba saber quién demonios era aquella persona y de quién estaba hablándole. ¿Cómo podía él saber lo que Harry sentía? ¿¿Por qué tenía que estarle hostigando ahora, luego de 2 semanas enteras de tratar de aceptar su muerte lejos de todos los demás?? ¿Por qué nadie podía dejarle en paz? ¿¿Por qué?? 

Al cabo de media hora se encontraba acostado en su cama, girando de un lado al otro y con el estómago revuelto. No había comido nada en toda la tarde y sinceramente no tenía hambre. En aquel momento lo único que deseaba era obtener pronto una respuesta, de fuese quien fuera, y poder preguntarle por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello. Si era necesario, enseñaría a Hedwig a escribir y la enviaría junto con Ween la próxima vez para que ella pudiese decirle de quién se trataba, o en el peor de los casos, pondría un encantamiento sobre la extraña lechuza para que esta misma pudiese decírselo. 

Comenzaba a sentir que debió haber escrito a alguien desde el primer momento, comentando el suceso, pero ahora que se había tocado el tema del amor ya no podía hacerlo. Tendría que averiguar por sí mismo quién demonios estaba detrás de aquel juego de cartas sin sentido, y cómo era que se había enterado de sus sentimientos. Ahora su único consuelo era el hecho de poder utilizar de pretexto la ausencia de Hedwig, aunque sabía que, si algo salía mal y terminaba lastimado, a nadie iba a importarle eso... 

El sonido de un movimiento en la ventana y la brisa cálida que entró hasta tocar su rostro le hicieron incorporarse de un salto y mirar hacia afuera. Ween estaba ahí, mirándolo fijamente, y Harry se apresuró hasta ella a dos grandes zancadas. Retiró el pergamino y la lechuza voló hacia adentro, hacia la percha de Hedwig, y ululó. 

Harry no le prestó importancia. Con manos temblorosas, desprendió el sello y desplegó el papel. Su rostro enrojeció nuevamente, a un nivel inimaginable, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando fija y anonadadamente el papel entre sus dedos, con la boca ligeramente abierta y demasiado asustado y sorprendido como para hablar. 

Esta vez en tinta negra, debajo de su propia pregunta, la ansiada respuesta figuraba en una nueva frase. 

_'A Sirius Black.'_

****************** 

[1]Eso fue lo que sentí yo la primera vez que probé el sushi ¬¬   
[2]_Ween_ le pertenece a Dikana, de su fanfic **_Respuestas_**. 

**Notas del autor:** No me gustó mucho la última escena, pero bueno. Gracias a malaki, Battousai Tomoe (hoe.. ¿Qué le ves a Severus? o.ô..), Nymphadora Tonks, MyrtleD (¿Traducción? o.o.. ¿No te habrás equivocado de fic? La traducción se llama What is it about you? ToTUu.. y no, el crédito es sólo mío ¬w¬U), Petit (hola clon *o*), Deimos (¿eso es bueno? xD) y a kathy stgqvk (mmm...) ¿Reviews? ^__^ Los amaré por eso. 

**Ed**


	3. ¿Quién eres?

**[ Unsender ]**

_Sirius/Harry (Slash)._   
_Tú, homofóbico, entérate de una vez que no hay nada aquí para ti._   
******************   
**_Carta Tercera-_** _¿Quién eres?_

¿A Sirius Black? ¡¿A Sirius Black?! ¡¿Que si él amaba a Sirius Black?! ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! Lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, como jamás creyó llegar a amar a alguien. Sirius lo había sido todo para él, su tutor, su padrino, su amigo, la persona de su afecto, pero... ¿Cómo demonios.. ¡Cómo demonios esa persona lo sabía?! Harry siempre se había guardado todos aquellos sentimientos para sí mismo; ni siquiera Ron lo sabía, así que era ilógico que un perfecto extraño pudiese estar al tanto. ¿Es que acaso había sido tan obvio? No, eso no podía ser. Procuraba no mirar demasiado a Sirius, aunque a veces sus ojos desobedecían a sus órdenes y podía pasar minutos enteros observándolo simplemente existir, pero.. Al menos procuraba que no hubiese nadie cerca para darse cuenta. Tampoco hablaba mucho con él cuando había testigos, y procuraba mantenerse alejado de él, así que no podía creer que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta. 

No, no, no, no. Simplemente *no* podía ser que alguien, además de sí mismo, supiese lo que sentía por el que fue su padrino. 

Pero... Si lo sabía.. Si realmente esa persona estaba al tanto de lo que Harry había sentido por Sirius, tendría que haber sido alguien bastante cercano a él, ¿No? Es decir, nadie salvo sus allegados sabían acerca de la relación que tenía con Sirius y que solían frecuentarse. Tendría que haber sido uno de sus amigos, uno de sus conocidos por lo menos. ¿Pero quién? Alguien de la Orden, que era con quienes había pasado más tiempo en compañía de Sirius. 

Tal vez Tonks, aunque no la creía capaz de hacer una canallada como esta. Ella no se atrevería a burlarse de los sentimientos de Harry tan descaradamente; ella no era ni remotamente como el resto de los Black, no, no. Ella no podía ser. 

¿Entonces Moody? Moody podía ver más allá de los ojos de una persona, sí. Podía ver cosas que nadie más podía, gracias a su ojo mágico, y era posible que se hubiese percatado de cómo, en más de una ocasión, Harry tomaba a Sirius de la mano en plan afectuoso, pero... No, Mad-Eye Moody tampoco se atrevería a hacer algo como eso. Alastor era un auror, un viejo muy responsable y cuidadoso que no se tomaría la molestia de jugar a mandarle cartas de broma a un chiquillo enamorado que sabía perfectamente que lo único que harían sería lastimarlo más. No, Moody no era. 

¿Dumbledore? ¡Ni de chiste! Tal vez Dumbledore podía ser el más sabio de todos, e incluso Harry estaba seguro de que, fuera de los demás, Dumbledore era el más probable a estar al tanto de los sentimientos del chico por su padrino, pero Harry sabía muy bien, sin temor a equivocarse, que Dumbledore **_jamás_** haría algo tan ruin. Primero se lo diría a sí mismo. Ni eso, si pensara que Harry todavía no estaba listo para admitirlo, así que Dumbledore no había sido. 

Después pensó en Kingsley Shacklebolt, un mago alto y negro que se encargaba del caso de la búsqueda de Sirius, todavía a los ojos del Ministerio, ya que su cuerpo simplemente había desaparecido -Harry se había enfadado horriblemente cuando le dijeron que no lo tenían, que ni siquiera lo habían buscado-; pero Shacklebolt era una persona demasiado ocupada y seria que no se tomaría tiempo para hacer cosas como esa. Además, si la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en el ministerio, ¿Cómo podría él haberse enterado de algo así? No, simplemente él no era. 

Tampoco creía que Mundungus Flecher, que solía pasársela durmiendo, comiendo, fumando o simplemente vagando se hubiese enterado. Tendría que haber sido alguien inteligente para darse cuenta, así que Fletcher estaba descartado, lo mismo que Dedalus Diggle, a quien apenas si conocía. No, ningún otro de la Orden podría haber sido. No lo conocían tan bien como para haberse dado cuenta, ¿Verdad? 

En Hermione no quiso ni pensar. Ella no tenía mucho gusto de Sirius Black, y además no tenía tiempo para cosas como esa, entrenándose todos los días para llegar a ser la mejor prefecta y estudiando incansablemente para sus NEWTS, así que definitivamente Hermione no podría haber sido. Aunque fuese un poco estricta e insensible, Hermione también quería mucho a Harry y nunca se atrevería a jugar así con su sufrimiento... No, Hermione no era tampoco. 

Su cabeza fue asaltada por la idea desalentadora de que tal vez los Weasley podrían haberlo hecho. Los adultos no, claro está. Él era otro hijo para Arthur y Molly Weasley, por lo que quedaban descartados, y a Bill solamente lo había visto dos veces, por lo que simplemente quedaban fuera. Ron no se atrevería, aunque lo conociera tan bien como a la palma de su mano, y Ginny no tenía las suficientes agallas. Charlie.. Charlie no, no era ese tipo de personas. Pero... 

¿Y los gemelos? Los gemelos tal vez... Es decir, ellos habían considerado el hecho de sobornar a Bagman hacía dos años, cuando éste no quiso pagarles el dinero de su apuesta. Eran lo suficientemente suspicaces como para intuir que había algo extraño en la insistencia de Harry por sentarse siempre al lado de Sirius en la mesa a la hora de la comida, y lo bastante traviesos como para enviarle cartas de broma de aquel tipo, pero... Fred y George eran sus segundos mejores amigos, chicos que lo querían como a un hermano, de los cuales podría ser cómplice y camarada. Ellos estaban también bastante agradecidos con él por el dinero del torneo del Tri wizard, y simplemente, aunque fuesen traviesos, no eran _malos_ y nunca le harían algo así a Harry. 

Pero y entonces, ¡¿Quién demonios podría ser?! El único que quedaba era Remus Lupin, el viejo amigo de su padre, pero el profesor Lupin también estaba demasiado lastimado por la muerte de su único mejor amigo como para ponerse a jugarle bromas pesadas a Harry. No, Lupin no era de aquel tipo de personas, y no haría jamás algo así. El problema era que, después de él, no había nadie salvo él y el mismo Sirius... Él no podía ser; no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para enviarse cartas a sí mismo, y Sirius... Bueno... Sirius estaba _muerto_.. 

Arrugó nuevamente el papel entre su puño, desesperado, y escuchó un golpeteo suave en su ventana. Sus ojos verdes giraron hasta ella y pudo ver cómo una mariposa se golpeaba contra el cristal, tratando de salir. Una idea desesperada pasó por su cabeza y el rostro embarrado de pintura de la vieja Rita Skeeter apareció en su cabeza. Rita, la reportera, la infeliz que había sido capaz de inventarle amoríos con Hermione Granger en cuarto grado y escribir estupidez y media sobre él en el _Daily Prophet_ el año anterior. Una persona no superada en locura más que por la misma Luna Lovegood, que sería capaz de todo por conseguir una historia nueva, y que bien pudo haberse enterado de lo que Harry sentía, hacía, veía y tocaba, convertida en el asqueroso bicho que era. 

Definitivamente los mensajes eran de Rita Skeeter, ¡No podía ser nadie más! ...aunque dudaba que Rita se hubiese abstenido a escribir acerca del paradero, la relación con Harry Potter y la condición animaga de Sirius Black durante medio segundo. Eso la descartaba, cierto, pero es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién podía haber sido y todas sus opciones se habían terminado con ella. 

¡¿Quién era?, ¿Quién?! ¡¡¿Quién podría ser tan insensible como para torturarlo de aquella forma?!! Se levantó de la cama, fuera de sí mismo y con el corazón latiéndole terriblemente fuerte dentro del pecho, desplegó el papel que llevaba en la mano y, tomando la pluma, garabateó un nuevo mensaje. 

_¿Quién eres?_

Ween lo observó tristemente, como comprendiendo, y permitió dócilmente que Harry le atara el nuevo mensaje. Después aleteó, ululó débilmente, y salió volando por la ventana entre abierta de la habitación de Harry. La oscuridad de la noche pronto se tragó el plumaje oscuro de la lechuza, y Harry se quitó las gafas para limpiar un par de lágrimas solitarias que habían escurrido de sus ojos. Aspiró y suspiró profundamente, y finalmente, luego de 5 minutos más de permanecer parado junto a su mesa, pensando, decidió bajar a buscar algo para cenar. 

****************** 

Se despertó temprano, por primera vez por iniciativa propia estando de vacaciones. La noche anterior no había podido dormir hasta tarde, esperando alguna respuesta, pero Ween no había vuelto. Esperaba encontrarse con algún pergamino sobre la mesa, con una lechuza en la ventana o con algo por el estilo. Buscó sus gafas en la mesita de noche y dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia la ventana, pero no encontró nada. Tampoco en la habitación había rastro de Ween o de algún pergamino nuevo. Suspiró, indignado, y volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama, enfadado. Tanto esfuerzo para no encontrar ninguna respuesta, y ninguna lechuza para enviar a aquel misterioso remitente. La desesperación por obtener alguna respuesta pronto le hizo saltar fuera de la cama y salir de su habitación. 

Su tía Petunia caminaba ya en la planta baja, cantando y aspirando la sala alegremente, cosa que sorprendió a Harry, ya que nunca antes la había escuchado cantar. La tía Petunia siempre había sido fría y seca con él, como una madrastra malvada de los cuentos de hadas que escuchaba cuando era más pequeño, pero más fea; aunque aún así, Harry se sentía ligeramente agradecido hacia ella. Le había cuidado desde bebé, con menos atenciones que a Duddley, claro está, pero gracias a ella él había llegado a ser lo que era hoy en día. Solamente le hubiese gustado que ella lo hubiese tratado un poco más como a su hijo... Es decir, Duddley lo era todo para su tía y siempre solía tratarlo muy bien, en contraste con Harry, y él constantemente imaginaba que Lily Potter tal vez hubiese sido igual de buena con él de haber vivido... Pero ella jamás hubiese maltratado a Duddley, por supuesto que no. James y Lily Potter habían sido las personas más perfectas del mundo -no importando lo estúpido que haya sido su padre de joven-, y nadie podría negarlo. Había sido perfecta incluso su elección de nombrarle ahijado de Sirius Black, y les agradecía enormemente por haberle permitido conocerlo. Su único error había sido el haber confiado en Peter Pettigrew hacía 15 años... Pero de eso ya no había vuelta de hoja. 

Escuchó un sonido proveniente de la habitación de Duddley y un chillido. Se dio media vuelta y vio cómo su tía subía las escaleras corriendo, asustada. 

"¡¿Qué sucede, Duddy?! ¡Duddy!", ella se detuvo cuando vio a Harry parado sobre las escaleras, mirándola. Frunció el seño prolongadamente y terminó de subir los escalones, con el rostro de caballo torcido. "¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hijo?!" 

Harry abrió los ojos. 

"¿Perdón?" 

"¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?! ¡Alguna de tus anormalidades, seguramente!" 

"¡¡Pe-pero si yo no..!!" 

"¡¡Cállate y métete a tu habitación si no te quieres quedar sin almuerzo!! ¡Largo!", y empujándolo hacia el camino recorrido, entró en la puerta de junto. "¡¿Qué pasa, Duddy?! ¿¿Te duele algo??" 

Harry hizo una mueca, movió los labios, imitando las palabras de su tía, se metió a su pieza y cerró la puerta de golpe. No tenía ganas de discutir ni con su tía, ni con nadie. Lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de recibir una respuesta y poder hablar con alguien acerca de Sirius Black. De _su_ Sirius Black. 

Aquellos sentimientos indebidos le carcomían las entrañas lenta y dolorosamente; le hacían agonizar y le sofocaban. Necesitaba desahogarse pronto con alguien. Con alguien que no fuese a burlarse de él, que lo comprendiera y le diese ánimos. Alguien en quien pudiese confiar... Y por alguna extraña razón, la persona de las cartas le inspiraba una especie de seguridad y temor mezclados que solamente una persona le había ocasionado antes. Por eso necesitaba saber quién era y por qué lo estaba haciendo... 

Un aleteo en su ventana le hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe y, por primera vez después de varios días, sonreír. Ween estaba parada en el alféizar, agitando las alas y con lo que parecía ser un ratón muerto en el pico. Llevaba un pergamino arrugado atado en una pata, y un ala ligeramente rasgada. Harry caminó hasta ella y soltó la entrega con un _gracias_ al que Ween respondió con una mirada, luego se dio la media vuelta y voló hasta posarse en la rama de un árbol cercano para poder comer su ratón en paz. 

Por un momento, la imaginación de que aquél animal hubiese sido _Scabbers_, la vieja y gorda rata que tuvo Ron, cruzó por su cabeza y sonrió macabramente. En realidad, ahora que todo estaba perdido, no le importaría el matar a Peter con sus propias manos y poder así descargar su ira. Sacudió la cabeza, fastidiado, y pudo ver que esta vez era un papel nuevo. Lo desplegó con cuidado y un grupo de letras negras aparecieron en el centro del pergamino. 

_'Lo único que debes saber, es que soy alguien a quien le interesas y que no desea verte triste. Ahora lo importante es que deseo que confíes en mí y eso es todo. No pienso ni quiero hacerte daño, así que no tengas miedo. Sólo quiero que me dejes ser tu amigo._

_Por cierto, ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? Discúlpame, no era mi intención molestarte.'_

Harry permaneció un momento más observando, leyendo y volviendo a leer el pequeño texto. No era realmente lo que hubiese esperado, pero por muy raro que le pareciera, aquellas palabras le habían derretido alguna especie de trozo de hielo atorado en la garganta y sintió cómo su estómago se llenaba de una tenue calidez. Cabeceó, inconforme, y se sentó en su cama. La brisa fresca de la mañana entró por la ventana y agitó su cabello negro, mientras que él se agachaba en busca de su pluma y su tintero. Tomó un frasco de tinta de color verde Slytherin y se recargó sobre su cama y su libro de Adivinación. 

Tenía ganas de responder en aquel mismo instante y encontrar una respuesta para después del almuerzo o tal vez antes. Ween iba y venía muy rápido. La última vez demoró 30 minutos, razón que a Harry hacía creer y casi estar seguro de que aquella persona estaba mucho más cerca de lo que imaginaba. Lo malo era que no sabía dónde... Se le ocurrió soltar a Ween y seguirla desde tierra, pero la verdad era que sería estúpido intentar seguir a una lechuza que volaba a 40/hr. en medio de tráfico, personas, casas y puentes. ¿Y qué tal si salía de la ciudad? Mejor ni se molestaba y esperaba a que aquella persona se decidiese a decirle quien era por iniciativa propia. 

Mojó la punta de la pluma en la tinta y escribió, con una letra cuidadosa: 

_'Gracias, creo. No puedo creer que te interese, ya que no te conozco, pero agradezco tu gesto. No te tengo miedo y no estoy enfadado -bueno, ya no-, es sólo que... que Sirius Black se fue y él... Bueno, él era mi padrino; era una persona muy importante para mí._   
_Tu lechuza es muy rápida, ¿Sabes? Y creo que está lastimada, porque se demoró bastante esta vez. No te preocupes, haré algo al respecto. A mí también me gustaría ser tu amigo pero.. No sé, ya lo veremos. Tal vez alguien podría enfadarse._   
_Por cierto, ¿Vives en Surrey? No conozco a ningún mago por aquí. ¿Vas a Hogwarts? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pero lo más importante, ¿Cómo supiste que conocía a Sirius? Me gustaría tener noticias tuyas pronto._

_~Harry Potter'_

Dobló el papel y lo selló. Luego esperó a que Ween regresara y, con una extraña paciencia, vendó el ala herida. Le dio un poco de agua del bebedero de Hedwig y la dejó descansar por una hora entera. Cuando él regresó de almorzar, Ween ya se había marchado. 

****************** 

**Notas del autor:** Pienso que Harry confió en esta persona muy rápido, ¿O no? Es sólo que, si se hubiese demorado más, el fanfic se alargaría más también. No quiero escribir más de 5 o 6 capítulos, pero ya veré. Gracias a MyrtleD (perdóname T-T), Daku (Hoe! Casha que me sonrojo *///* ¿Te gusto sho? O.o... pero qué malos gustos tienes >D Arrivederchi), kathy stgqvk (calmada Oo), Nymphadora Tonks (no hagas tantas especulaciones respecto a Hedwig...), kasey2 (algo así ^^u) y a Sakuratsukamori (obviamente... si me das tu mail podría enviarte una traducción o un site en donde podrías leerla) No me enojo si me dejan un review ^ _ ^ 

**Ed**


	4. Compartiendo un recuerdo

**[ Unsender ]**

_Sirius/Harry (Slash)._   
_Tú, homofóbico, entérate de una vez que no hay nada aquí para ti._   
******************   
**_Carta Cuarta-_** _Compartiendo un recuerdo._

La siguiente carta llegó más pronto de lo que hubiese esperado. Aquel extraño también parecía tener deseos desesperados de comunicarse con alguien, por lo que respondió a cada una de las preguntas de Harry con lujo de detalles. No vivía en Surrey, no iba a Hogwarts, pero había estado ahí, ya que actualmente contaba con una edad que, diciéndolo así, ya le permitía ver películas muggles para adultos, cosa que había sorprendido bastante a Harry, ya que no se esperaba el hecho de haberle interesado a alguien que no fuese de su edad. Comentó que sabía acerca de su relación con Sirius porque lo había conocido -no dio más detalles-, y agradeció a Harry por haberse encargado de su lechuza. Había alabado bastante la forma en la que Harry atendía las heridas y le comentó sobre la posibilidad de llegar a ser Medibrujo. Después dejó una serie de preguntas para él, y se despidió con un muy extraño _no creo que a Dumbledore le moleste_ que confundió bastante a Harry. Como siempre, no llevaba firma impresa, pero a Harry aquella forma de redactar se le hacía curiosamente familiar. Era sólo que no podía recordar de dónde o de quién... 

Durante el mismo día, Harry recibió y escribió por lo menos 6 cartas diferentes que fueron y vinieron tan rápido como Ween podía transportarlas, permitiéndole descansar al menos una hora antes de cada viaje. Ahora sabía que a su _amigo_ le gustaban mucho los cachivaches muggles -Harry pensó que podría ser el señor Weasley-, que no tenía mucha suerte con las chicas actualmente -Harry pensó en Mundungus Fletcher-, y que adoraba a los perros, sobre todo a los negros... No habría necesidad de mencionar en quién había pensado Harry, si tan sólo aquello no hubiese sido una reverenda estupidez. 

Los siguientes días, entre la ocupación de terminar sus deberes de Hogwarts, estudiar arduamente la Occlumancia y responder a las cartas de su misterioso amigo, Harry no había tenido tiempo suficiente para sumergirse en lo que ya se habían vuelto constantes depresiones antes de que aquella persona irrumpiera en su vida. Pensaba en Sirius, sí, pero cada día la tristeza que presionaba su corazón se volvía menos dolorosa y podía pensar en él sin derramar las lágrimas acostumbradas. Le gustaba, sobre todo, recordar los buenos momentos vividos a su lado, imaginar cómo habría sido su infancia al lado de su padre, y sobre todo, comentarlo con su amigo, quien parecía haber conocido a Sirius muy bien también. 

Aquella persona, a diferencia de los demás, lo comprendía perfectamente. Sabía lo que Harry sentía en el pecho cada vez que recordaba que Sirius Black, su única familia -él no contaba a los Dursley como tal- y el mejor de los padrinos del mundo se había ido, y solía alentarle con palabras afectuosas y de optimismo a las que Harry se iba volviendo adicto día tras día. 

Harry podía hablar con él acerca de cualquier cosa, de Quidditch, de magia, de sus amigos, de chicas y chicos, de sus dudas y temores, de muggles incluso, pero sobre todo, lo principal era que podía hablar de Sirius Black abiertamente, acerca de todo lo que Sirius había significado para él -excluyendo premeditadamente la confesión de que lo amó-, de las virtudes que él había poseído y de cómo lo admiraba terriblemente. Acerca de sus deseos por haber podido vivir la vida a su lado, ya que sus padres se habían ido, deseo que fue arrebatado de sus manos en el momento en que él se había marchado también, pero, sin embargo, cada vez que Harry le preguntaba qué era lo que pensaba acerca de Sirius, el extraño no respondía. Incluso las respuestas se demoraban más, a veces días, cuando Harry mencionaba cuánto había querido a Sirius, sus deseos y lo perfecto que él había sido a sus ojos. Harry lo adjudicó al dolor de tener que hablar de un viejo amigo como si éste no estuviese muerto, razón por lo que a veces solía relacionarlo con el profesor Lupin. 

Pero Harry y el profesor Lupin nunca habían llevado una relación tan cercana como la que había mantenido con Sirius. Lupin podría haber sido un buen amigo de James Potter cuando joven, pero no sentía por Harry lo que Sirius había sentido. No tenía aquel adorable sentido sobre protector del animago ni su misma forma de ver la vida. Harry simplemente nunca podría llegar a confiar tanto en Lupin como lo había hecho con Sirius, y muchas veces, pese a no desear ser malagradecido o grosero, agradecía en silencio a sus padres por haberle brindado la oportunidad de ser ahijado de Sirius Black y no de Remus Lupin. Había preguntado a su amigo también por Remus, pero él dijo que no lo conocía directamente. 

Hedwig volvió al noveno día, con una rana muerta y las alas blancas empapadas de lodo y agua. Llevaba una carta atada en la pata izquierda, y miraba a Harry con sus brillantes ojos ambarinos. Harry simplemente le dio la bienvenida, le permitió comer su rana en paz, y le sirvió agua limpia en el bebedero. Después tomó la carta y leyó. Era de Molly Weasley. 

_'Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo estás? Yo espero que bien, que esos muggles no te estén tratado mal, te estén alimentado como deben y te hayan comprado ropa nueva, porque sino, juro que... En fin. Dumbledore está aquí en el momento en que te he escrito esto, y Hedwig hizo una aparición oportuna, así que no dejé de aprovecharla. La familia se reunirá la semana entrante para finalizar los detalles de nuestra fiesta de despedida antes de Hogwarts_ -Harry supo que _la familia_ y _la fiesta_ no eran otras que la Orden y sus planes- _y nos gustaría mucho el poder tenerte con nosotros. Dumbledore está de acuerdo. Hermione ya está aquí. Arthur pasará a buscarte el martes por la noche, para evitar riesgos, y te traerá hasta aquí, así que ten listo tu equipaje. Cuídate mucho mientras tanto, y recuerda que todos nosotros te queremos mucho. No te sientas triste y no confíes en extraños._

_Con amor_   
_Molly Weasley~'_

¿Que no confiase en extraños? Menudo consejo, pensó Harry, ruborizándose ligeramente. Pensó en escribir a su amigo y comentarle aquella nueva noticia, pero se detuvo a tiempo, recordando que no debía mencionar la Orden a extraños. Ni siquiera porque tuviese ya una semana de haber comenzado a comunicarse con él, ya que, pese a lo mucho que sintiese que podía confiar en él, no lo conocía y tal y como había dicho la señora Weasley: No debía confiar en extraños. 

Bufó al pensarlo y volvió el pergamino, en donde escribió con una letra desgarbada que hacía tiempo que no utilizaba, un simple _Está bien_, y luego miró a Hedwig, pero esta parecía tan cansada que prefirió no molestarle. 

Fue en aquel instante en que un aleteo en su ventana llamó su atención. Ween estaba ahí, con un pergamino atado en su pata y una caja de tamaño mediano colgando de la otra, mirándolo con ojos de cansancio. Harry se apresuró hasta ella y la tomó entre sus manos, delicadamente, para depositarla sobre su cama ante la mirada recelosa de Hedwig. Le sacó el pergamino y el paquete, y Ween se acurrucó sobre el colchón blando, extendiendo sus alas, ya que la percha estaba ocupada esta vez. 

Harry había estado esperando con ansias aquella carta, ya que su amigo le había prometido enviarle fotografías de James y Lily Potter, de Remus Lupin, y lo más importante, de Sirius Black, durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. Según él, las había extraído del anuario de la generación del 73, cuando los padres de Harry se graduaron, y mencionó que no le importaba el tener que obsequiárselas. Harry se sentía ligeramente culpable por arrebatar a su nuevo amigo una parte tan importante de sus recuerdos, pero aún así, la emoción le embriagó. Desplegó el papel y leyó con detenimiento. 

_'Querido Harry_ -a Harry le encantaba cuando él le llamaba así-: 

_He aquí lo que te prometí, intactas, tal y como las recibí de tu padrino hace 23 años. Las fotografías frontales pertenecen todas a tus padres, las centrales son de Remus Lupin, y las últimas son las que le tomaron a Sirius Black. Quise ahorrarte el desagrado de tener que ver las de la rata de Pettigrew, por lo que no encontrarás fotografías en las que él aparezca. Espero que las disfrutes._

_Un abrazo.'_

Y más nada. Harry dejó el pergamino sobre la cama y atrajo el paquete hacia sí, sintiendo cómo Ween le acariciaba las piernas con las alas. Hedwig ululó desde su percha, celosa, pero Harry no le prestó atención. Soltó las cintas que sellaban la caja, retiró el papel y la abrió. Una cantidad considerable de viejas fotografías amarillentas aparecieron frente a sus ojos, apiladas una sobre otra. 

Tomó la primera de ellas, que mostraba a una chica de cabello de color castaño rojizo y ojos verdes, quien le sonreía alegremente, mientras sacudía la mano. Llevaba una larga túnica de color negro con una especie de doblez color rojo sangre en la parte superior. No llevaba el jersey de color gris que utilizaban los chicos de ahora, pero sí tenía una corbata color negra que llevaba hasta su estómago, por encima de su camisa blanca y la falda tan negra como la túnica. Los cabellos rojos caían sobre sus hombros y los ojos brillaban intensamente. Harry pudo adivinar, sin temor a equivocarse, que aquella hermosa chica no era otra que Lily Potter. Su madre. No pasó ni un segundo entero, antes de que ella estirara un brazo hacia un costado, riendo, y atrajera hacia el centro de la fotografía a un chico de cabello negro y alborotado que estiraba una mano tratando de cubrir la cámara. Lily lo abrazó por el torso y él, ruborizándose, sonrió torpemente. Harry lo supo desde que lo vio. Aquel muchacho era su padre. Sus padres, juntos, a los 17 años. Riendo, empujándose el uno al otro y, al final, abrazándose para poder posar en la fotografía. 

Harry no quiso parecer impaciente pero, si nadie salvo las lechuzas lo observaba, creyó que no habría problema. Partió el mazo en dos partes y separó las fotografías que incluían a sus padres, en donde ellos se aferraron a las esquinas para no salir del cuadro. Colocó junto a la pequeña pila otra, esta vez más delgada, que llevaba fotografías de un joven de cabello castaño y ojos pálidos que lo miraba con una expresión amable y divertida al mismo tiempo, sujetando una escoba entre su puño derecho, y saludando a los James y Lilys que se agitaban en las fotografías de al lado. 

Fue ahí, cuando finalmente hubiese retirado la última, que aquellos ojos azules lo miraron por primera vez, curiosos. El muchacho de cabello negro y lacio -Harry podría apostar que también era tan suave como la seda- le sonrió, primero ligeramente, mientras se limpiaba las manos en su túnica, y levantó una de ellas hacia el rostro de Harry, formando una graciosa señal de victoria con los dedos de su mano derecha. Harry sintió una extraña sacudida en el estómago, que no sentía desde que hacía algún tiempo, y sintió cómo sus mejillas adquirían color y su corazón comenzaba a ir más fuerte. 

Sirius se había subido a una silla que había detrás de él, en lo que parecía ser el dormitorio para varones de séptimo grado y, a la señal de una mano que entró en el foco -Harry estaba seguro de que había sido la de su padre, tomando la fotografía-, comenzó a moverse curiosamente. Tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios y reía frenéticamente, mientras sacudía los hombros y se quitaba la túnica. Esta se precipitó hacia el piso con un movimiento elegante, y Sirius se llevó las manos al cuello, para aflojarse la corbata y desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa. 

El corazón de Harry iba tan rápido que podía escucharse como un fuerte zumbido en la boca de su garganta, en donde se le había formado un nudo, y las mejillas le ardían como nunca. Jamás esperó poder llegar a ver a su padrino, años atrás, durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, haciendo algo como eso. Sentía los deseos encontrados de pasar de fotografía y respetar la intimidad de Sirius, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo le gritaba por no hacerlo y permitirle poder observar un poco más. Él, contrario a lo que hubiese querido, realmente deseaba ver sin ropa a su padrino, y éste, amablemente, estaba accediendo a sus deseos. 

La piel tostada del pecho de Sirius quedó visible una vez que la camisa hubo estado desabotonada, la corbata en el piso, junto con la túnica, y, al fondo, sobre una cama, lo que parecían ser unos pies que pataleaban fuertemente. Harry supuso que sería Lupin, burlándose de su amigo. Sirius miró hacia un costado, frunciendo el seño, y después bajó de la silla con un salto, caminando hacia la cámara. La mano misteriosa se estiró, tratando de detenerlo, pero Sirius, fingidamente enfadado, sujetó al fotógrafo por los hombros y la imagen se tambaleó por un instante. Después las cosas se calmaron, y los ojos de Sirius fueron lo único que aparecieron en foco, observando fijamente, no la cámara, sino lo que había más allá de ella. Sobre su cabeza podía observarse lo que parecía ser el techo del dormitorio, y su cabello caía en mechones sobre su frente, elegantemente. Sirius cerró los ojos y se impulsó hacia adelante, y justo en aquel momento, la secuencia volvió a comenzar, arrancando una obscenidad mental de parte de Harry Potter. 

El resto de la tarde se la fue en observar larga y detalladamente cada foto, disfrutando de las secuencias dentro de ellas, y viendo y volviendo a ver las que le gustaban de sus padres, de Remus, pero sobre todo, las de su Sirius, quien, en la mayoría de ellas, le sonreía siempre amplia y seductoramente. 

Cuando lo notó, ya había llegado la hora de la cena, por lo cual se escabulló a la cocina para buscar algo qué degustar. Volvió atiborrado de las galletas que logró robarse -tía Petunia se encontraba atendiendo a Duddley, que resultó tener una ligera gripe-, y volvió a tirarse sobre su cama para volver a ver su obsequio. 

Ween ululó débil y amistosamente, acurrucándose sobre las piernas de Harry, y él le sonrió. Como respuesta, Hedwig voló hacia él, posándose en su hombro derecho, y le mordió suavemente una oreja. Harry volvió a sonreír, divertido. Hedwig estaba celosa. Suspiró profundamente, se levantó, dejando a ambas lechuzas sobre la cama, y volvió con un libro, pergamino, pluma y tinta para escribir. Después se enfrascó en la escritura de una larga y alegre carta de agradecimiento para su amigo por tan hermoso obsequio. 

_'De verdad que Sirius era genial._- decía, en cierta parte de su redacción. -_ Sus fotografías fueron las que más me hicieron reír. Creo que siempre ha sido una persona bastante alegre, ¿No? En realidad a veces envidio a mis padres porque ellos le conocieron desde joven y, en parte, a veces también te envidio a ti. De verdad, de verdad me gustaría volver a ver a Sirius... aunque fuese una sola vez más.'_

Ween partió 20 minutos más tarde, orgullosa, llevando un amplio pergamino lleno de confesiones, recuerdos, ideas y buen humor, y Harry pensó que sería oportuno ir a darse un baño. Ni la tía ni el tío le prestarían atención en aquel momento, ocupados en atender los caprichos de Duddley, por lo que no habría problema si volvía a darse uno de esos baños de una hora que tanto le gustaba. Pero demoró más de lo planeado, así que cuando salió de la ducha, pasarían de las 9 de la noche. 

Sentía un extraño sopor flotar por su entorno, y soltó un amplio bostezo. Entró a su habitación, con la toalla sobre la cabeza, y sonrió débilmente. Tal y como esperó, Ween había vuelto y se encontraba parada en la ventana, frente a Hedwig, quien la miraba amenazadoramente, impidiéndole la entrada. Caminó hasta ellas, todavía frotándose el pelo, y sujetó a Hedwig entre una mano. 

"Tranquila, Hedwig. Está bien.", luego miró a Ween, quien le devolvió una mirada mezclada de enfado y temor. Asintió, llevando a una enfurruñada Hedwig hasta su jaula, y la otra lechuza voló hacia él. Liberando el mensaje de la pata del ave, desenroscó el pergamino. 

Su rostro enrojeció ligeramente, primero, y después de volver a leer, sintió como si le ardiera. No se había percatado, pero aquella persona había estado estudiándolo. Era verdad, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo, si él mismo se lo dijo desde la primera vez? Y ahora, después de prácticamente haberle contado todo lo que guardaba dentro de su corazón, la comprometedora pregunta que le obligaba a aceptar abiertamente lo que sentía por su padrino. 

_'Tú lo amabas, ¿Verdad?'_

Esta vez ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar a _quién_ se refería. Lo sabía perfectamente. Ambos lo sabían. Él mismo se lo había estado diciendo desde el primer instante y ahora era ya demasiado tarde para poder negarlo. Tragó saliva sonoramente y sacudió la cabeza. Se desplomó sobre la cama, apretando el papel en uno de sus puños, escuchando los latidos de su corazón dentro de sus oídos. Los escuchaba fuerte y claramente, gritándole lo que ya era obvio para todo el mundo, pero que nunca se había permitido aceptar abiertamente. 

Él amaba a Sirius Black y lo sabía. Lo amaba como jamás nadie alguien amó a alguien, y tenía que aceptarlo. No tanto para sí mismo, sino para los demás. Sus amigos, que debían saberlo, si es que realmente confiaba en ellos, para que pudiesen comprender a qué era a lo que se enfrentaba, porque el ver morir al amor de tu vida justo frente a tus ojos no es cosa de todos los días. 

Aunque, en realidad, Harry siempre creyó que Sirius estaba por ahí, con vida, esperando el momento preciso para regresar... Claro que era una idea estúpida, ya que él nunca se marcharía dejándolo solo, sabiendo lo mucho que le haría sufrir, pero era algo que le reconfortaba, y por no decir, engañaba a su subconsciente de manera de no volverle loco. El creer que, tarde o temprano, Sirius regresaría y ambos podrían disfrutar de una larga vida, juntos. Y aunque sabía que más tarde tendría que aceptar el hecho de que en realidad no era así, se había aferrado fuertemente a sus deseos; tanto que ahora comenzaba a creer que tenía razón. Que Sirius estaba con vida y que pronto regresaría, para estar con él, para protegerlo, para quererlo... 

Carraspeó, incómodo, al darse cuenta de que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, y se acurrucó en su cama. Tenía ganas de desaparecer; de quedarse dormido y no despertar nunca más, pero sobre todo, deseaba volver a ver a Sirius. Las lágrimas escurrían abiertamente por sus mejillas, hasta su cuello, embarrando la almohada, y sus sollosos se habían vuelto ya audibles. 

Hacía algunos días que no se sumergía en aquél tipo de depresión, gracias a su nuevo amigo, y era irónico que precisamente fuese él quien le ocasionara el llanto esta vez. Le gustaba mucho hablar con él acerca de lo mucho que apreciaba a Sirius, de lo que había significado él en su vida y en su vista del futuro, pero de eso a admitir que lo amaba había un enorme trecho que no sabía cómo podría saltar. Pero, sin embargo, ambos lo sabían y Harry estaba atrapado. 

Después de algún rato más de estar ahí, acostado y sumergido en sus recuerdos, el suave ulular de ambas lechuzas le despertó de su ensueño. Se incorporó lentamente, con los ojos húmedos, y buscó con qué escribir. Tomó la pluma y la sumergió en una tinta del color de la sangre. Algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel, embarrando la tinta en una gota que escurrió desde el punto hasta el centro del pergamino, pero eso a Harry no le importó. Ató la carta a la pata de Ween y, segundos después, esta voló de regreso a casa, con una sola palabra de respuesta. 

_'Sí.'_

Creyó que era tiempo de comenzar a aceptarlo. 

****************** 

**Notas del autor:** Éste capítulo no me gustó.. ¡Estoy perdiendo mi toque! *sob* En fin.. Sé que las fotografías parecen más bien videos, pero en realidad Rowling nunca ha especificado cuánto puede durar el movimiento en una de ellas. Espero no estar metiendo la patota... Muchas gracias a ddz008, Nymphadora Tonks (sí, sí se fue xDu), Daku (pervertido ¬w¬uU), gato negro (XDDDD!!!! -patalea- Messenger! xDD) y a Sakuratsukamori (sí, sí tiene ¬¬u) Reviews, por favor. 

**Ed**


	5. Mentiroso

**[ Unsender ]**

_Sirius/Harry (Slash)._   
_Tú, homofóbico, entérate de una vez que no hay nada aquí para ti._   
******************   
**_Carta Quinta-_** _Mentiroso._

El viernes, el sábado, el domingo y el lunes transcurrieron igual que los demás días. Calurosos, estresantes, aburridos y nostálgicos. Harry había vuelto a echarse mucho tiempo sobre su cama, evocando recuerdos agradables (y otros no tanto) de su padrino, la única persona que podía ocupar su cabeza. Más desde que aquella persona con la que se comunicaba por vía lechuza había dejado de escribir. 

Harry pensó, tratando de animarse, que tal vez Ween pudiese haber caído lastimada nuevamente, en una de sus infructuosas cacerías nocturnas, y que llegaría esa misma noche, igual que las demás, con un grueso pergamino lleno de palabras de confort y cariño. Sin embargo, había estado pensando aquello desde la primera noche, pero Ween no volvió ni ese día ni el siguiente. Ahora habían transcurrido casi 5 días, y ella no aparecía. 

Harry estaba preocupado. Ya era martes por la tarde, había empacado todas sus posesiones dentro del baúl de Hogwarts, y esperaba porque en cualquier momento, Arthur Weasley apareciera para llevarle consigo al lugar, cualquiera que ese fuese, en donde los miembros de la Orden se reunirían. Sin embargo, su preocupación principal no era el hecho de que sus tíos fuesen a maltratar al señor Weasley, que Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody viniese con él y otros 50 magos más para escoltarle, o que se le hubiese olvidado empacar algo, sino el hecho de que Ween no fuese a encontrarle al volver. 

Temía, sin razón fundamentada, que la lechuza permaneciera ahí por días, esperando a que Harry volviese, y que tío Vernon la encontrara y le disparara o algo por el estilo. Su amigo no volvería a tener noticias de él, ni él de su amigo, y eso era principalmente lo que le preocupaba. Aunque no se detuvo a pensar que una lechuza podría encontrar a su destinatario en cualquier parte del mundo, sin importar que éste se hubiese escondido en algún agujero dentro de una montaña. 

Hedwig se había marchado nuevamente, la misma noche en que volvió, para llevar una respuesta satisfactoria a Molly Weasley, así que nuevamente estaba solo. Solo, para poder golpearse los nudillos en medio de su desesperación por no obtener noticias. Solo, para poder volver a sumergirse en sus antiguas depresiones, pensando en la misma persona, en el mismo hombre al que amaba y que posiblemente tal vez nunca regresaría... 

Posiblemente, porque Harry, con el corazón destrozado, continuaba tratando de hacerse a la idea de que Sirius estaba por ahí, escondido y reponiéndose de sus heridas; solo, hambriento, cansado y, ¿Por qué no? Amándolo. Y aunque aquel pensamiento no hacía en Harry ningún bien, era lo que le gustaba pensar, para no hundirse en la desesperación de no volver a verle y evitarle cometer alguna locura. La idea de que Sirius regresaría para cuidarlo y amarlo, y por el cual no debía marcharse. No, todavía no. 

Los últimos rayos de sol cayeron sobre su cuerpo, bañándolo todo de un extraño tono dorado brillante. Sus ojos verdes, sin gafas, observaron por la ventana, en espera de movimiento, pero nada sucedía. El aire caliente flotaba por la habitación, inmóvil, y afuera el graznido de las aves que volvían a sus nidos eran lo único que quebraban el silencio en el que el mundo parecía haberse sumergido. Una lágrima solitaria escurrió por su mejilla, hasta su cuello, y jadeó. Algunos pasos en la escalera le comunicaron que tía Petunia venía a buscar a Duddley para llamarle a cenar, y que tendría que levantarse para que no le dejaran sin comer. Pero las ganas y la energía abandonaban su cuerpo, minuto a minuto, y la depresión iba en aumento. 

Escuchó golpes en la puerta de al lado y a la tía llamando a su primo. Luego de un minuto, ella regresó, seguida muy de cerca por el sonido seco de enormes pasos que seguramente pertenecían a Duddley. Ambos bajaron por la escalera, y Harry escuchó cómo su primo le preguntaba su madre si habían conseguido los boletos para el estreno de la película que deseaba ver. 

Suspiró. Ahora ellos también iban a dejarle solo -aunque era lo de menos, ya que ni siquiera se notaban mutuamente-, y tal vez podría salir sin que ellos lo notasen, cosa que le recordó al incidente del año anterior, cuando Tonks envió invitaciones para La Entrega de Premios al Césped Mejor Cuidado a los Dursley para poder entrar a buscarle sin ser vistos. 

Se recostó nuevamente sobre su cama, apretando la almohada, y decidió que no bajaría. Después de todo, dentro de nada el señor Weasley llegaría por él y podría disfrutar de una agradable cena en compañía de sus amigos. Amigos con los que aún seguía disgustado, y a los que no se había dignado a escribir durante las 4 semanas de vacaciones que estaban por terminarse. Seguramente ellos le reprocharían por no haberse comunicado con ellos, pero él simplemente les diría que no había estado de ánimos para escribirles, y que además, tenía otros amigos con quienes cartearse que no eran ellos. Y si le preguntaban de quienes hablaba, los dejaría con la duda, preocupados, para que supiesen por lo que él pasaba cada verano, angustiado, preocupado y desesperado por no obtener las noticias que él esperaba del mundo mágico. 

Tomó el último ejemplar del Profeta que tenía tirado en el suelo y se abanicó el rostro con él, pesadamente. Estaba comenzando a creer que su amigo no volvería a escribirle, cuando escuchó un suave golpeteo en la ventana y se incorporó de un brinco por reflejo. Sonrió ampliamente, mientras se levantaba, y Ween, la lechuza, ululó alegremente. 

"Pensé que no regresarías.", dijo, acariciando la cabeza del ave, la cual volvió a ulular, sacudiendo sus alas. La tomó entre sus manos y se sentó sobre su cama, a donde Ween bajó de un saltito, mientras que Harry le sacaba el envío de la pata. 

Era solamente un trozo de pergamino, ligeramente tostado y maltratado por lo que parecían haber sido gotas de agua, cosa que extrañó a Harry, ya que en toda Gran Bretaña no había llovido más que una vez en el último mes, y de eso ya habían pasado algunos días. Se limpió el rostro de algunos mechones de cabello negro que habían caído sobre su frente, y desplegó el papel. 

Nuevamente se sonrojó de golpe. El corazón dentro de su pecho comenzó a latir lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustar a Ween, y la sangre le subió a la cabeza. Sentía cómo el estómago se le revolvía, como si miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro de él, y la respiración se detuvo dentro de su garganta. 

Ahí, en la parte superior del pergamino, en tinta borroneada por lo que Harry creyó gotas de agua que escurrían hacia el centro del papel, una simple línea aparecía escrita en color verde esmeralda. 

_'Él también te amaba, Harry Potter.'_

Apretó el papel entre sus dedos, que temblaban fuertemente, y miró a Ween, con sus pupilas dilatadas. 

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¡¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?! ¿Que Sirius también lo amaba? ¿¿De verdad Sirius Black también lo había amado?? No, eso no podía ser cierto. Era tanto o más imposible como si sus padres volvieran a la vida. Era tanto o más posible que él se uniese a Voldemort. No, no, ¡No! Tenía que ser una broma. Tenía que ser mentira. Sirius simple y sencillamente _no_ podía amarlo. No, al hijo de su mejor amigo, a su ahijado. ¡No! ¡Sirius Black NO podía amarlo! ..pero sin embargo, ahí lo decía claramente... Sirius Black también lo amaba. Sirius sentía por él lo mismo que había dentro de su propio corazón y, ahora, por su maldito temor, nunca pudieron estar juntos, disfrutando de su amor. Ahora lo sabía. Ahora que ya era tarde... 

"No, no es posible...", murmuró, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y sintiendo a sus mejillas arder. "Es imposible.", repitió, temblando ligeramente. Ween ululó suavemente, y Harry la miró. Cuando regresó la mirada ante el papel que tenía sobre sus piernas, por poco y da un salto. 

Para su sorpresa, las viejas letras en el pergamino habían cambiado. Ahora, escritas con la misma letra y el mismo borrón de agua, se encontraba una nueva frase. 

_'No lo es. Es verdad.'_

Harry jadeó, asustado, y retrocedió ligeramente. 

"¿Pero qué demo..?" 

_'No te asustes, Harry'_, respondió el papel, después de que la tinta se hubiese fundido en el centro de la hoja, como una gran mancha color verde. _'No voy a hacerte daño'_, cambió. 

"Voldemort..", balbuceó Harry, aterrado, recordando la experiencia vivida durante su segundo curso en Hogwarts. En aquella ocasión había sido un diario que absorbía preguntas y entregaba respuestas. Había sido Tom Riddle el culpable y el único tan malvado como para atreverse a burlarse de Harry de aquella manera. Pero sin embargo, las letras cambiaron otra vez. 

_'No, no soy Voldemort. No soy alguien a quien debas temer.'_

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y miró a Ween, quien observaba el papel tan perpleja como él. 

"¿Entonces quién eres?", preguntó abiertamente, regresando sus ojos al pergamino. 

_'Ya te lo dije antes. No puedo decirte quien soy.'_

"¡¿Pero por qué no?! ¡¿Qué hay de malo en que lo sepa?! ¡Si no eres Voldemort y no quieres decírmelo, es porque tienes que estar asociado con él!" 

_'¡JAMÁS ME COMPARES CON UN MONSTRUO TAN RUIN COMO ÉL!'_, escribió la tinta, sorprendiendo a Harry Potter. 

"¿Pero y entonces? Dime quién eres, necesito saberlo." 

_'Harry...'_, la tinta se reunió y dejó ver letras nuevas. _'Por favor, no me pidas más detalles. Conque sepas que puedes contar conmigo y confiar en mí es suficiente... Nunca te lastimaría Harry Potter. Eres una persona muy importante para mí.'_

Harry sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían ligeramente. "¿Es usted, profesor Lupin?", jadeó, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la garganta. 

_'No'_, dijo la carta. _'No soy Remus Lupin, ni tampoco Peter Pettigrew, por si pudiese llegar a ocurrírsete.'_

"No pensé en esa rata. Aunque ahora no estoy tan seguro..." 

_'Harry, por favor'_

"¿Eres de la Orden?", inquirió Harry, con la voz quebrada, y sin detenerse a pensar en lo que decía. 

_'Tal vez..'_, respondieron las letras. 

"¿Señorita Tonks? ¿Señor Weasley?" 

_'No, Harry. No soy ninguno de ellos. Y mira, no trates de adivinar quién soy porque no lo harás.'_

Harry tragó sonoramente y asintió, olvidándose de que estaba conversando con una carta. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?", preguntó, apretando ligeramente un puño contra su garganta. 

_'Ayudarte. Quiero que tengas alguien en quien confiar. Alguien con quien conversar para hacerte olvidar lo difícil que es a veces la vida. Quiero que estés alegre, Harry Potter. Quiero que seas feliz.'_

Nuevamente Harry sintió cómo su rostro enrojecía y un extraño vuelco en el corazón. Volvió a asentir, frotándose la nariz con la mano. 

"Dijiste.. tú dijiste hace un rato que Sirius...", no pudo enrojecer más todavía, pero sentía cómo su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho, tratando de escapar por su boca. "Hace un momento dijiste que Sirius me..." El pergamino no respondió. Harry tragó saliva y esperó por un momento. 

_'Así es.'_, respondió la carta, esta vez con una letra un poco tosca; como si se hubiese escrito aquello con una mano que temblaba. 

"¿C-cómo lo sabes?", pidió Harry. Nuevamente su _amigo_ demoró en responder. 

_'Conocí a Sirius Black.'_, decía. _'Puedes encontrar el amor en los ojos de una persona sin preguntárselo. Y él te amaba, Harry. No tienes idea de cuánto te amaba.''_

"¿Q-Qué clase de.. _amor_?", jadeó. Tenía aquella pregunta atorada en la garganta desde hacía tanto tiempo, y finalmente alguien podría respondérsela. Esperó ansioso por la respuesta, pero nuevamente el papel se demoró. Las letras aparecieron, más mal trazadas esta vez. 

_'Tú sabes qué clase de amor.'_, escribió, antes de que las letras se fundiesen de nuevo. _'La clase de amor que te impulsa a levantarte día tras día, la clase de amor que te permite respirar y ser feliz al saber que esa persona estará ahí, para ti, siempre. La clase de amor por el cual protegerías su vida sin importar si la tuya está en juego. Esa clase de amor que ambos tenían prohibido.'_

Harry se quedó callado, leyendo y releyendo el texto. Él sabía qué clase de amor era, pero no quería aceptarlo. Aunque aquel extraño se lo estuviese diciendo claramente, Harry no podía creerlo. No _quería_ creerlo. Era imposible que Sirius, _su_ Sirius le hubiese correspondido y él nunca lo hubiese notado. 

Pero, si él decía que el amor podía verse en los ojos... ¿Cómo era que él nunca había visto nada en los de Sirius? Bueno... sí, tal vez un brillo especial cuando se dirigía a él; tal vez esa manera suya de sobreprotegerle, tal vez... Y entonces.. ¿Sirius también había visto el amor dentro de sus ojos? Enrojeció furiosamente al imaginar que Sirius sabía lo que sentía por él desde hacía tiempo. 

"¿Por qué no me lo dijo?", murmuró, para sí mismo, pero el pergamino respondió. 

_'¿Por qué no se lo dijiste tú?'_

Los ojos verdes del chico parpadearon un par de veces, sintiendo cómo se humedecían lentamente. "Tenía miedo...", balbuceó, bajando la mirada. "Tenía miedo de perderlo. De que me rechazara, de que me odiase... Tenía miedo de que se fuera..." Las letras no cambiaron. Harry sollozó, y Ween ululó, antes de sacudir las alas y acurrucarse en su regazo. El chico la miró con ojos de melancolía y le sonrió débilmente. 

La tinta se movió. 

_'Harry'_

Pareció dudarlo un momento, pero Harry cabeceó. 

"¿Sí?" 

Nuevamente, con letra temblorosa, las letras se transformaron. 

_'¿Quieres bajar?'_

Harry parpadeó, confundido. ¿Bajar? ¿Bajar a dónde? ¿Al patio? 

"¿A qué te refieres?" pidió, acariciando la parte posterior de las alas de la lechuza. 

_'¿Qué te parece si bajas al patio a tomar aire fresco?'_ repuso la tinta, y Harry sintió cómo su corazón latía. Pero negó con la cabeza, demasiado confundido. Afuera ya había oscurecido, y no faltaba ya mucho para que el señor Weasley llegara. No le gustaría aparecer y encontrarse conque Harry no estaba. 

"No puedo.", rechazó, luego de aclarar la garganta. El pergamino no respondió por unos segundos. La tinta volvió a reunirse y Harry esperó una frase más, pero el sonido de pasos subiendo la escalera robó su atención. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y el tío Vernon apareció por ella, bañado y peinado decentemente, moviendo su bigote, y mirando a Harry como al bicho que se te ha embarrado en el zapato. Ween lo miró con sus curiosos ojos ambarinos. 

"¿De dónde sacaste a ese bicho?", dijo el hombre, mirando despectivamente a la lechuza. 

"Es amiga de Hedwig.", mintió Harry, escondiendo el pergamino debajo del plumaje marrón de Ween. 

El tío Vernon frunció el seño. "¿Y qué se cree tu lechuza como para estar invitando aquí a sus amiguitas?" 

Harry sintió deseos de reír ante tan estúpida pregunta. Abrió la boca para responder, pero un llamado le interrumpió. 

"¡Vernon, date prisa!" 

"¡Ya voy, querida!", rugió el hombre, todavía mirando mal a la lechuza. "Bien, como te decía. Iremos al cine. Volveremos tarde, pero no tienes permiso de salir a la calle. Más te vale no romper nada, porque si destruyes algo, cerraré la puerta con candado la próxima vez. No hagas tus rarezas y no metas a nadie a la casa." y con esto, se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta con un golpe. 

Harry se quedó sentado, viendo fijamente la puerta cerrada y con la boca todavía ligeramente abierta. Agachó la mirada y sacó el papel de debajo de las plumas de Ween, quien volvió a ulular. La tinta estaba volviendo a cambiar, y Harry maldijo mentalmente a su tío por interrumpir. No había podido ver la otra frase. 

_'¿Y ese qué se cree?'_, escribió esta vez, con la letra más apretada de lo normal. 

"Es mi tío Vernon." aclaró Harry. "Él es así. No puedo hacer nada en casa cuando ellos ven. Ni siquiera cuando ellos no ven porque mi tía Petunia tiene una especie de radar o algo para detectar imperfectos en su perfecta casa.", terminó, arrastrando las palabras. 

Las letras se movieron. 

_'Es un estúpido.'_, decía, y Harry rió un poco. 

"Ya lo sé.", Ween lo miró alegremente, y él le sonrió. "¿Ves por qué no puedo bajar ahora? Además, el padre de un amigo va a venir a buscarme y... bueno. No puedo..." 

_'Vaya.. es una lástima.'_, dijo su amigo, y escribió algo más. Algo que a Harry le heló la sangre dentro de las venas. _'A Sirius Black le hubiese encantado poder verte.'_

****************** 

**Notas del autor:** Joooooo, hace mucho que no actualizan _For Sirius_ ¬¬uU... well; gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^.. ¡Ah! Olvidaba mencionar que dedico éste fic con mucho cariño para mi sobrina Arwen :3.. hasta hace poco prisionera del payaso de McDonalds (o algo así ¬¬) o.oU.... ¡Te kiero, sobrina! ToT.. 

**Ed**


	6. Tú por correspondencia

**[ Unsender ]**

_Sirius/Harry (Slash)._   
_Tú, homofóbico, entérate de una vez que no hay nada aquí para ti._   
******************   
**_Carta Sexta-_** _Tú por correspondencia._

"¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!" la voz áspera de Harry Potter recorrió toda la habitación, haciendo que la lechuza que se encontraba echada sobre su regazo aleteara y volara hasta la percha de Hedwig, asustada. "¡¿Sirius?! ¡¿Pero cómo.. Cómo te atreves a...?!" 

Las letras no se transfiguraron. 

"Sabía que era demasiado bueno... ¡Estabas jugando, ¿No es así?!", sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, hasta su cuello, manchando su camiseta. "Sirius no me amaba, ¿Verdad? ¡¡¡No me amó nunca!!! ¡Eras tú, que estabas burlándote de mí! ¡¡Eras tú, maldita sea!!" gritó, olvidándose de nuevo que le gritaba a una carta. Las letras continuaron estáticas. "¡Déjame en paz! ¡¡No necesito a nadie que se burle de mi dolor!! ¡No vuelvas a molestarme!" exclamó, rompiendo el papel en dos partes, no sin darse cuenta de que la tinta se movía. 

_'A él le gustaría mucho verte, de verdad...'_ luego la tinta se desvaneció. 

Harry se quedó parado, viendo cómo del pergamino desaparecían las letras y escuchando el rugido del motor de un auto al arrancar. Serían los Dursley, yéndose. Las palabras escritas en letra temblorosa volvían a aparecer en su cabeza, como si las hubiese escuchado, y aquella última frase que le hacía latir fuertemente el corazón era la más persistente. _Sirius lo amaba_. _A Sirius le gustaría verlo de nuevo_. 

"Yo también quiero volver a verlo..." jadeó, dejándose caer de rodillas al piso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Golpeó el suelo con un puño, despellejándose la piel, y repitió la operación varias veces, hasta que el piso se manchó de sangre. 

Ween ululó, nerviosa, y de pronto un fuerte estallido en el jardín llamó su atención. Había sonado como el escape de un auto al reventar. Como un extraño.. _crack_... Harry levantó sus ojos verdes hacia la puerta, asustado, y de pronto escuchó algunos ladridos en la parte baja. El corazón ya no le podía ir más a prisa. Los ladridos resonaban en el patio oscuro, fuertemente, y de vez en cuando se convertían en gruñidos. Parecían estarle...llamando. 

No supo ni cómo se puso de pie. Se levantó, trastabillando y tropezando, y abrió la puerta con un golpe; luego salió corriendo por el corredor, escaleras abajo, sin molestarse en cerrarla. Llegó hasta la puerta principal y giró la manija con una mano. Estaba cerrada. ¡Estaba cerrada! ¡¡La maldita puerta estaba cerrada!! Con un gemido de ira, se precipitó hacia la ventana y la abrió con un movimiento. Luego saltó. Aunque el pasto amarillento amortiguó levemente su caída, las ramitas y las piedras se le enterraron en las rodillas, pero no le importó. Se incorporó, buscando desesperadamente con los ojos por todo el patio, entre los arbustos y los árboles, cuando de pronto una descomunal figura negra apareció frente a sus ojos, debajo de un arbusto y detrás del seto en donde hacía 4 años había visto a Dobby por primera vez. 

Era la figura oscura e imponente de alguna extraña criatura del tamaño de un oso, que tenía brillantes ojos azules y caminaba hacia él, a pasos cortos. Harry quiso hablar, pero las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta, y no obtuvo más que una especie de gemido. Se quedó parado, observando fijamente a aquella criatura, y escuchó un gruñido más. La tenue luz de la lámpara de la entrada iluminó el perfil negro. El corazón de Harry golpeaba tan fuerte que le dolía, y sus piernas se doblaban, cediendo bajo su peso. Tenía los ojos húmedos debajo de las gafas, el rostro enrojecido y los nudillos sangrados, además de un fuerte revolvimiento de estómago. 

Estaba a punto de saltar hacia él y estrechar el cuerpo de aquella _cosa_ entre sus brazos, cuando el sonido de varios cuerpos al golpear contra el suelo le hizo volver la mirada. Escuchó cómo el pasto y las hojas secas del arbusto crujían y después de un segundo, la criatura se dio la media vuelta, echó a correr y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche. 

Harry trató de seguirlo, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Obligándose a moverse, jadeó, desesperado, y corrió a trompicones hasta la cerca, buscando con la mirada. Sin embargo la calle estaba desierta. Volvió su mirada esmeralda hacia un costado, al escuchar pasos acercándose, y se llevó una mano al pecho. 

Unos ojos brillantes lo observaron con detenimiento, antes de que una bruja de túnica oscura y cabello de punta en un violento tono violeta apareciera frente a él, debajo de la luz blanca de la lámpara. Era Tonks. 

"¡Harry!" exclamó, sorprendida. "¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? Íbamos a entrar a buscarte." 

"Ah.. yo..." no supo qué responder. El labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente y su corazón todavía iba muy de prisa. Tenía las gafas ligeramente chuecas, y Tonks lo miraba con detenimiento, confundida. 

"¡Arthur!" gritó de pronto, volviéndose hacia atrás. "¡Ni se molesten en forzar la cerradura, ya lo encontré!" y luego de unos segundos, algunos gruñidos y varios pasos, una tercia de magos más aparecieron en escena, vistiendo túnicas parecidas a la de Tonks que tenían una especie de ave de oro prendida del pecho. 

"¡¡Harry!!" dijo el pelirrojo al que Harry reconoció como Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ron. "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, solo?" 

"Eso mismo le pregunté yo." aseguró Tonks, cruzándose de brazos. 

"Yo.." balbuceó, sintiendo sobre sí las miradas de Tonks, del calvo señor Weasley, de Sturgis Podmore, con su cabello color paja, y de Alastor Moody, que giraba su ojo color azul más rápido que de costumbre. Tragó sonoramente y se encogió de hombros. "Sólo bajé a tomar aire..." mintió, sintiendo una sacudida en el estómago. 

"Está bien." murmuró el señor Weasley, ignorando los chillidos de Moody sobre lo peligroso que eso era, sobre que un Death Eater fácilmente podría haberlo atacado estando ahí solo en medio de la oscuridad, y sobre si tenía su varita a la mano. "¿Tienes tus cosas listas?" Harry asintió. 

"E-Están arriba.." 

"¡Bien!" exclamó Tonks, sonriendo y tomándolo por una mano. Harry enrojeció ligeramente. "¡Vayamos por ellas, anda, te ayudaré!" y dicho esto se lo llevó arrastrando hacia la casa. 

****************** 

Nunca un viaje de regreso al mundo mágico, a _su_ mundo, le había parecido tan desesperante a Harry Potter. Habían demorado realmente muy poco en llegar, ya que habían programado un Portkey, pero sin embargo, creyendo que les costaría un poco más de trabajo el poder sacar a Harry de la casa -esta vez Tonks no tuvo tiempo de enviar algo a los muggles con los que el chico vivía- éste había sido programado para media hora después, por lo que Harry tuvo que someterse a 30 infructuosos minutos de interrogatorio por parte de los 4 magos que habían ido a buscarle. 

Pero Harry no tenía ganas de hablar. No tenía ganas de responder preguntas ni de hacer él algunas. Realmente, de lo único que tenía ganas en ese momento, era de recibir algún mensaje de aquella persona y preguntarle qué rayos había sido eso. De cerciorarse si realmente había visto lo que creyó haber visto, o si sólo había sido un juego sucio de su imaginación. De su desesperación por volver a verlo... Porque había sido tan real. Había sentido su sangre circular por sus venas con violencia, y aquella penetrante mirada azul sobre la suya, quemándole. Había escuchado claramente sus ladridos, esos ladridos a los que ya tanto conocía y amaba, e incluso había podido escuchar su respiración, mientras estuvieron frente a frente. Pero ellos... ¡Ellos, nuevamente ellos, arruinándolo todo! Alejándolo de él... haciéndole infeliz. 

Se abrazó las rodillas, sentado sobre su cama en la habitación de Ron, -le habían llevado a la Madriguera- y dejó que sus lágrimas tibias embarraran sus pantalones. Quería recibir noticias de esa persona. Quería enviarle alguna lechuza. Quería, _necesitaba_ hacer algo. Pero sin embargo, cuando subió junto con Tonks a su habitación, Ween se había marchado, así nada más. Sin esperar respuesta, sin llevar un nuevo mensaje. Y no volvió durante la media hora más que estuvieron ahí, esperando. 

Hedwig sí estaba ahí, en su jaula, alimentada y cuidada desde hacía unos días por los Weasley, a los cuales les pareció innecesario que la lechuza volviera a la casa de los Dursley cuando Harry sería llevado hasta ahí dentro de muy poco. A Harry se le iluminó el rostro al verla. Lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza había sido el enviarle una lechuza a aquella persona, pero sin embargo pronto recordó que no sabía ni quién demonios era, por lo que no tendría caso echar a Hedwig al aire sin una dirección o una persona a quien buscar. 

Ahora no tenía a nadie. No tenía ni idea de quién podría haber sido, de cómo le había encontrado o si volvería a escribir, pero sí cientos de preguntas qué hacerle. Quería saber cómo demonios había sabido que Harry amaba a Sirius, cómo supo que éste lo había amado a él, pero sobre todo, cómo era que sabía que Sirius estaría ahí esa noche... 

....a menos que.... 

De un salto se levantó de su cama, con el corazón desbocado, preguntándose cómo demonios no lo había pensado antes, y anduvo a pasos cortos hacia la puerta, tratando de no despertar a su mejor amigo, quien dormía con la almohada abrazada y hablando entre sueños. -"¡No corran por los pasillos! ¡Cuidado con esas varitas!"- 

Bajó las escaleras, que rechinaron debajo de sus pasos, y anduvo hasta el sitio en donde las lechuzas dormían, ululando débilmente. Extendiendo una mano, acarició suavemente la cabeza de su lechuza, quien se encrespó de golpe y abrió uno de sus ojos ambarinos, enfadada. 

"Lo siento." balbuceó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero te necesito." y al contrario de la reacción que Harry hubiese esperado, Hedwig aleteó y brincó sobre su hombro, encantada de la vida. 

Harry caminó a traspiés hacia la mesa de la cocina, buscando con la mirada, y encendió la primera vela que se encontró. Pasarían ya de las 2 de la madrugada y todos en la Madriguera dormían ya. Todos, claro, menos los adultos, que continuaban arriba, en el estudio (Nota: ¿Los Weasley tienen estudio? o___oU..), enfrascados en la reunión de la Orden que no tenía momento para terminar. Tomando un poco de tinta y pergamino del cajón de cachivaches, escribió en color azul un simple y escueto: 

_'¿Puedo verte?'_

Luego la selló con la cera de la vela y la ató a la pata de Hedwig, quien ululó, satisfecha. La miró fijamente por un momento, y la lechuza le devolvió la mirada, curiosa. 

"Quiero..." dijo, con voz apagada. "Quiero que se la lleves a Sirius..." y tras ulular nuevamente y morderle un dedo, Hedwig salió volando por la primera ventana que encontró abierta, hasta desaparecer en el medio de la oscuridad como un fantasma. 

Harry se quedó parado otro rato más ahí, mirando por la ventana, hasta que escuchó pasos en la escalera y volvió la mirada. Era Hermione, que bajaba a pasos cortos, con el cabello más enmarañado que nunca, vistiendo una pijama de dos piezas y bostezando amplia y descaradamente. 

"¿Harry?" dijo ella, mirándolo con sus ojos marrones. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" 

El muchacho frunció el seño. Todavía no podía hablar con su amiga sin detenerse a pensar en lo que ella había opinado acerca de Sirius el año anterior. Caminó hacia ella y comenzó a subir las escaleras, sin voltear a verla. 

"Nada que te interese." respondió, desapareciendo en una esquina y dejando a una perpleja Hermione parada en la cocina, mirándolo. 

Entró en la habitación de Ron y se encontró conque éste aún dormía, con los pies y los brazos fuera de las mantas, acomodado como podía, y sonrió ligeramente. En realidad, Harry siempre había querido mucho a Ron. Había sido él el único -además de los gemelos- que creía que Sirius era una persona fenomenal, e incluso, en constantes ocasiones Kingsley Shaklebolt les había llegado comparado a ambos con James y Sirius durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. 

Caminó hacia él y lo cubrió con las sábanas, y Ron se acomodó un poco, balbuceando cosas ininteligibles. Después él mismo caminó hasta su cama y se desplomó sobre ella, con la vista fija en el techo de la habitación y el cuerpo todavía temblando. 

Hacía algunos minutos que le había enviado una carta a Sirius Black, pidiéndole que se viesen. Una carta a una persona que, según versiones, estaba muerta desde hacía algunos meses, y que nunca, por más que Harry se esforzara y quisiera creerlo así, volvería. Más sin embargo, lo que había sucedido hacía horas en el patio de los Dursley daba pie a muchas dudas. Muchas dudas que se aclaraban en la mente de Harry y muchas que se formaban apenas, que no había pensado antes. 

¿Realmente Sirius estaba vivo? ¿¿Realmente había sido a él a quien había visto en ese lugar?? ¿Era cierto todo lo que aquella persona le había dicho a Harry, sobre los sentimientos de Sirius, o sólo patrañas? Pero en todo caso, la duda que más le presionaba el pecho, era la que se acababa de plantear hacía unos momentos. 

¿Era realmente Sirius quien le había estado enviando esas cartas durante las vacaciones? 

Es decir, había miles de pruebas que le apuntaban a él como el principal sospechoso. Sabía mucho acerca de su padre, su madre, Lupin, Pettigrew y el propio Sirius. Trataba de evadir el tema acerca del animago y se ponía nervioso cuando lo tocaban. Le había dicho claramente, y sin temor a equivocarse, aquello que Sirius nunca pudo hacer de frente, y, por encima de todo, le había pedido que bajase justo antes de aparecerse en el patio de los Dursley, dispuesto a volver a verlo... 

Pero y entonces, si realmente era él -a Harry le latía el corazón con fuerza cada vez que lo pensaba-, ¿Por qué demonios no regresaba? ¿¿Por qué se tenía que esconder?? ¿Por qué no había permitido que los miembros de la Orden lo viesen cuando pudieron? Y, sobre todo, ¿Por qué no había querido que Harry supiese que era él hasta ese momento? 

Pero sin embargo, era Sirius. Él _tenía_ que ser Sirius. ¡No podía ser nadie más! ¡Tenía que ser él! 

Las dudas retumbaban fuertemente dentro de su cabeza, a la par de los latidos de su corazón, y así, entre pensamientos y súplicas, Harry Potter se quedó dormido. 

Por la mañana, junto con la cama vacía de Ron, Harry se encontró con Hedwig, su lechuza blanca, que lo saludaba con un ulular alegre y ojos amistosos. Llevaba un trozo de pergamino atado en su pata izquierda, y movía las alas repetidas veces. 

Harry saltó hacia ella, con los ojos todavía ligeramente cerrados, y desprendió el papel, sintiendo como si su corazón tratara de escaparse de su pecho. Despegó el papel y sintió una fuerte sacudida en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos verdes volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. 

Ahí, en la parte superior del pergamino roto, en tinta verde y brillante, una conocida y amada letra había escrito en letra clara y rápida una nueva línea. 

_'Te espero en la parte posterior de la colina que hay cerca de la Madriguera a las 12 del día.'_

****************** 

**Notas del autor:** Bueno, se me estiró un capítulo más ;_; Quería terminarlo en éste, pero.. nah o.o... Desde el principio fue más que obvio quién escribía las cartas, ¿Ne? ^_^ ¡Los amo si me dejan un review! >. 

**Ed**


	7. Tú

**[ Unsender ]**

_Sirius/Harry (Slash)._   
_Tú, homofóbico, entérate de una vez que no hay nada aquí para ti._   
******************   
_**Carta Séptima-**Tú._

Era él. Era él. ¡De verdad era él! Era Sirius. Había sido Sirius siempre y finalmente ese día podría verlo. Finalmente, después de semanas añorándole en silencio, podría volver a estar con él y decirle sin temor lo que durante tanto tiempo se había callado. Ahora que sabía que Sirius sentía lo mismo por él. Ahora que sabía que le correspondía, que no iba a perderlo... 

Se agachó frente a su baúl y buscó qué ponerse. Los pantalones viejos de Duddley no le parecieron lo más apropiado, por lo que tomó el segundo par que su Padfoot le había obsequiado el año anterior, y la primera camiseta que encontró, luego se paró frente al espejo y, pese a que sabía que era inútil, trató de peinarse. 

"Deberías intentar cortándotelo." opinó su reflejo, frotándose la barbilla y frunciendo el seño. 

Harry bufó. Se acomodó las gafas, se puso los tenis -también habían sido de su primo..- y miró su reloj. Las 9 de la mañana. Gimió algo para sí mismo y después salió de la habitación, seguido por Hedwig, y frotándose la mano vendada con la otra. 

En la cocina encontró solamente a Ron y a los gemelos, quienes, prácticamente dormidos, se tragaban el almuerzo de su madre, que los reprendía por levantarse tan tarde. Harry se encogió de hombros al escuchar el regaño y se acercó hasta ellos a pasos cortos. La señora Weasley le sonrió, comprensiva. 

"Buenos días, cielo. ¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó, sirviendo salchichas y huevos en un plato. 

Harry asintió un par de veces y se sentó al lado de Ron, quien le sonrió vagamente, parpadeando repetidas veces y tratando de parecer que estaba despierto. Harry sonrió un poco y recibió el plato que la señora Weasley le extendía. 

"¿Cómo está tu mano?" inquirió Molly, viendo fijamente las vendas sobre el puño del chico. "¿Vas a dejarme hacer algo?" 

"No se preocupe señora Weasley." dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. "Así está bien." Molly arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más. "¿Y los demás?" 

"Arthur está en el ministerio, como siempre. Y los demás..." se detuvo un momento, pensando, y luego cabeceó. "Los demás se fueron esta mañana con Dumbledore, pero no sabría decirte a dónde." dijo, y Harry supo que mentía. 

Dando un bocado a su almuerzo y esquivando un trozo de salchicha que Fred le había lanzado a George, miró a su mejor amigo. 

"¿Crees que podríamos jugar quidditch más tarde tú y yo?" pidió, y Ron lo miró de reojo. 

"Seguro." respondió, sonriendo. "¿Quieres que invite a mis hermanos?" 

"No." negó Harry, torpemente. "No, solamente nosotros." 

"Ah, bueno. Podríamos ir después de almorzar." 

Y Harry sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo. Sabía que siempre iba a poder contar con Ron para lo que fuera, y se alegró de que no hubiese preguntado nada. Más tarde se las arreglaría para despistarlo y poder escabullirse él solo hacia la parte trasera de la colina. 

****************** 

Harry nunca creyó que poder salir de la Madriguera le fuese a costar tanto trabajo. La señora Weasley había estado renuente, temiendo alguna especie de ataque contra sus hijos, y no fue hasta que Fred y George se ofrecieron a acompañarles, seguidos por Hermione y Ginny, que querían salir a tomar aire fresco, que Molly accedió a permitirles la salida. Pasarían de las 11 de la mañana para entonces. 

Harry no podía esperar más para escaparse e ir a buscar a Sirius, que sabía que le estaría esperando detrás de la colina al medio día, pero sin embargo, al parecer Ron y los gemelos realmente tenían ganas de jugar al quidditch, por lo que no pudo escaparse de ellos hasta pasadas las 12 con 10, con el pretexto de ir a buscar la pelota que se le había escapado. Los gemelos ni se dieron cuenta, enfrascados en una especie de competencia de anotación de goles al pequeño Ronnie, por lo que Harry pudo descender sin complicaciones, aferrado al mango de su adorada Firebolt y sintiendo las caricias frescas del viento húmedo del verano golpeándole el rostro. 

Apenas tocó el suelo con los pies, acomodó su escoba sobre el hombro derecho y echó a correr colina abajo, hacia un sitio adónde nunca antes había ido. Los árboles se torcían en formas curiosas allá detrás y las aves cantaban por todas partes, debajo del sol que bañaba el pasto verde por el cual Harry Potter corría a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas. 

Se detuvo al pie de la colina, en las inmediaciones del bosquecillo, y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, jadeando por falta de aire y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, mezcla de la agitación y la vehemencia de saber que pronto volvería a verlo... Miró hacia todas partes, buscando rastros de vida, y miró su reloj nuevamente. 12:20 pm. Sintió un extraño hueco en el estómago cuando consideró la posibilidad de que Sirius hubiese estado ahí ya, pero se hubiera marchado creyendo que no asistiría, y la sensación comenzó a acrecentarse dentro de su pecho horriblemente, cuando escuchó un aleteo por encima de su cabeza y levantó la vista. 

La sombra de un montón de plumas de color marrón bañadas por el sol de medio día cruzó el cielo raso, yendo en picada hacia él, y Harry se puso de pie de un salto, dejando su escoba tirada a sus pies. Entonces Ween chilló, posándose sobre su hombro derecho, y le mordió amistosamente la oreja. 

"¿Ween?" gimió Harry, al percatarse de que esta llevaba atada una nota a su pata, y el hueco dentro de su estómago creció al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba... Sirius no iría. No iba a volver a verlo ese día... Sirius no llegaría. Sintiendo cómo algunas lágrimas tibias escurrían por sus mejillas, desató el trozo de pergamino y leyó. Una violenta ráfaga de rubor surcó su rostro en aquel momento. 

_'Yo también te amo, Harry.'_

Y después pasos. 

Levantó sus ojos húmedos, sintiendo cómo su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho. El sonido del romper de ramas y hojas debajo del peso de alguien se acercaba, lentamente, hasta que finalmente aquella figura descomunal apareció frente a sus ojos, debajo de la sombra de los árboles. 

Los ojos azules le miraron fijamente por un instante y, luego de varios largos segundos de tensión, éste saltó hacia adelante, ahuyentando a Ween y derribando pesadamente a Harry sobre el pasto. La lengua perruna acarició el rostro de Harry repetidas veces, robándole una gran cantidad de risas llenas de alegría, y los brazos del chico se crisparon alrededor de él, apretándole más contra sí. 

Todo pasó en un momento. La enorme masa de pelo negro comenzó a disminuir su volumen, aún sobre el cuerpo de Harry, cambiando el pelo por la tela raída de una vieja túnica negra y el rostro canino por uno humano, de facciones delgadas y ojos azules y penetrantes que se quedaron dentro de los verdes de Harry, quemándole las entrañas. Algunos mechones de cabello negro cayeron por encima de la frente pálida y las manos de Harry apretaron la cintura delgada del hombre que había surgido de entre la bola de pelo negro con patas que había estado antes. 

Sirius Black estaba ahí, con el rostro ligeramente menos delgado que la última vez que Harry lo vio, con el cabello negro y largo cayendo por encima de sus hombros y una vieja túnica raída de color negro que el muchacho no había visto antes. Pero aún así, ante los ojos de Harry Potter, Sirius continuaba siendo la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese pisado la faz de la Tierra. 

Harry jadeó y algunas lágrimas más se escaparon de sus ojos. Apretó más a Sirius y éste se desplomó sobre de él, con un gemido. Se quedaron así por un momento, solamente uno encima del otro, sintiendo los latidos apresurados de ambos corazones encontrados y el murmullo del viento entre las ramas de los árboles. 

Sirius extendió una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de Harry y retiró sus gafas con cuidado, como temiendo que fuesen a romperse. Las depositó a un lado, cerca de la Firebolt, y, sin despegar ni un segundo sus ojos de los de Harry, acercó su rostro al de él. Podía sentir la cálida respiración de Harry golpear contra su cuello y el corazón acelerado estrellarse en su pecho, escuchaba cómo el chico repetía su nombre en jadeos y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Torpemente posó sus labios sobre la mejilla húmeda de su ahijado y limpió sus lágrimas suavemente, bajando poco a poco cada vez más. 

Fue entonces que sus labios se encontraron por primera vez. Torpe y nerviosamente. Ambos jadearon al contacto y el cuerpo de Harry tembló debajo del de Sirius. Por un momento se quedaron así, sobreponiendo sus labios uno encima del otro, hasta que Harry, en un ataque de desesperación, apretó a Sirius y lo besó. Éste se incorporó de golpe, atrayendo a Harry hacia sí y apretándolo entre sus brazos, y se besaron, con vehemencia, como hacía tanto esperaban poder hacer. 

"¡Sirius, Sirius, Sirius...!" jadeó Harry, todavía presionando sus labios contra los de él. "¡Perdón, perdóname; discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes, Sirius, pero yo te amo, te amo!" 

Sirius negó con la cabeza, apretando el frágil y delgado cuerpo de su ahijado contra el suyo y respirando fuertemente. "No, no, perdóname tú a mí por todo, Harry. Perdóname por amarte, perdóname por no decírtelo nunca; por dejarte solo.", replicó, acariciando la espalda del muchacho y estremeciéndose debajo de las caricias de las propias manos de Harry. 

Se besaron por un momento más, desesperadamente, hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno les hizo separarse de golpe. Harry enterró sus ojos verdes en los de Sirius y éste le devolvió la mirada, fijamente. Incluso sus respiraciones parecían estar sincronizadas. En un movimiento, Harry se aferró a Sirius y enterró el rostro entre el pecho del hombre. Podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón contra su oído, y su respiración agitada que subía y bajaba rápidamente. Padfoot lo abrazó también y se quedaron abrazados en silencio por un rato, solamente disfrutando de sus presencias, respirando su aroma y escuchando sus corazones. 

"¿Por qué..?" gimió Harry. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" 

Sirius lo miró. 

"¿Por qué esconderte?" aclaró Harry. "¿Por qué las cartas? ¿¿Por qué no viniste antes, sabiendo lo mucho que te necesitaba??" 

Con cariño, Sirius sujetó la barbilla de su ahijado entre los dedos de su mano y la atrajo hacia sí. 

"¿De verdad me has necesitado?" inquirió, sonriendo levemente, y Harry se ruborizó. "Lo siento." se disculpó. "Yo no lo sabía. Pensaba que lo que había entre nosotros no era nada mas que la relación entre un padrino y su ahijado. Ni siquiera eso... pensé que... no sé qué pensé. Pero me gustaba hacerme a la idea de que aquél brillo que aparecía en tus ojos cuando me veías significaba algo..." 

"Sirius..." Harry volvió a esconder el rostro en su pecho y le golpeó suavemente un hombro con el puño, mientras reía, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Tonto." Sirius le acarició la cabeza y él se estremeció. 

"No quiero que nadie se de cuenta de que estoy aquí." dijo de pronto. "Me es muy útil que los demás piensen que Bellatrix terminó conmigo durante ese duelo." apretó suavemente la espalda del chico con un brazo al darse cuenta de que éste se tensaba al escuchar aquel nombre. 

"Pe-pero... ¿Por qué no decírselo a la Orden? ¿¿A Dumbledore?? Él podría ser tu Secret Keeper y nadie podría encontrarte..." 

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. "Siempre puede haber traidores que lo digan incluso antes de hacer un Fidellius." 

"Pero..." 

"Por el momento me encuentro bien. Estoy escondido en el mundo muggle, muy cerca de ti." 

Harry sonrió. "Entonces no me equivocaba al suponerlo. Por eso Ween se demoraba muy poco en ir y venir." Sirius se llevó una mano al rostro y se frotó la parte superior de la nariz con un dedo. 

"Bueno, eso fue torpe de mi parte." dijo, con una sonrisa. Después bajó la mirada para encontrarse conque Harry lo miraba fijamente, como atontado. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un momento hasta que inclinó su rostro y lo besó, dulce y lentamente, saboreando la suave textura de los labios de su ahijado, quien temblaba entre sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta, deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca del chico y Harry jadeó. 

El muchacho podía sentir el suave roce de la piel de los labios de Sirius contra los suyos y de su lengua acariciando a la suya, tiernamente. El cuerpo entero le temblaba, el corazón latía tan fuertemente dentro de su pecho que le dolía y el aire que entraba por su nariz era insuficiente. Se acurrucó dentro de los brazos del hombre e, instintivamente, enredó su lengua con la de él. El olor y el sabor de Sirius le embriagaban por completo y así, sintiéndose protegido y amado, Harry Potter creyó que nunca podría ser más feliz. 

"Harry..." jadeó Sirius, recorriendo el cuerpo del chico con sus manos. "Cuando todo termine... Cuando todo termine te juro que estaremos juntos.. y ya nada podrá separarnos de nuevo." se detuvo de pronto, temblando él también. "Harry, te amo..." 

El chico no respondió. Quería disfrutar de aquel momento para siempre y poder permanecer con la voz de Sirius en la mente y su aroma impregnado en el cuerpo. Asintió torpemente y continuaron. "Yo siempre estaré contigo..." murmuró, frotando el rostro del animago con una mano. Esta vez fue Sirius quien no respondió. 

****************** 

**Notas del autor:** Ay Sirius. No había escrito final más mediocre desde... err... No lo recuerdo. Pero posiblemente escriba una segunda parte, si es que el fic tiene respuesta =o. Por el momento, seguiré negándome a creer que Siri esté muerto >. Acepto reviews, tomates y virus ^_^ Pero por favor, evítense los Flames ¬¬   
**Notas2:** Eeeeeee ^^,, ¡50 reviews seguro y son buena respuesta! Agradexco de corazón a todos aquellos que se han dignado a dejarme un review, pero sobre todo a mi sobrina **Arwen** (waaaa -se esconde sonrojada-), a **Daku** (condenado ^^#) y a la chica esta que me escribió un mail pidiéndome el resto del fanfic y a la que no le respondí (discúlpame, pero la verdad no lo consideré necesario, puesto que el fanfic estaba a un pelo de terminar). ¡Por todos ustedes, y si es que así lo desean, la segunda parte terminará de cocerse pronto! (espero ¬¬) 8>^o^8 Adiox~   
**Postdata:** ¡Si les ha gustado el fic, onegai, léanse **Crime of Innocence**, mi otro Sirius/Harry con sendas dosis de Sirius/James y James/Harry que escribo en conjunto con mi comadre **Myrtle** ^_^ estoy casi segura de que no les decepcionará! 

**Ed** - shiniramen@hotmail.com 


End file.
